Heart of the Jedi
by SithAlex2014
Summary: Found by Jedi Master Fay and raised to be a Jedi, Harry James Potter will change the course of the future and change the fate of the Jedi forever as the Heart of the Jedi! Strong Harry! Final pairing undecided.
1. Meeting of Fate

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Earth solar system, 41 BBY (959 years after Ruusan Reformation)**

A civilian craft dropped out of hyperspace inside the Earth solar system in the Unknown Regions, just outside of Saturn's gravitational pull. The shuttle seemed to pause for a moment before piloting the craft toward the third planet of the system.

Inside the cockpit of the craft, one Jedi Master Fay was wondering what in the Force she was supposed to be doing out here in the Unknown Regions. Earlier that month she had received a powerful pull from the Force originating from this region. At first, she'd wondered if she was imagining things but after a week and the pull only getting stronger, she had bowed to the will of the Force. She bought a small, space-worthy vessel with her requirements that would get her to her destination and left to where the Force led her.

Not knowing if the place where she was headed even had spaceship technology, much less knew about the Republic, Fay had brought enough to hopefully arrive, do what she needed to and return.

The trip had not been easy. Being in the Unknown Regions, there were no starcharts or hyperspace routed to her destination. All she had to rely on was the Force and her own ability of instinctive astrogation to arrive at her destination.

However, it seemed to be enough because after three weeks of constant travel, the Force call was clearer than ever and leading her toward the third planet of the system.

From space, the planet reminded Fay of Alderaan only with slightly larger bodies of water. Other than that, it looked to have a breathable atmosphere and was a planet perfect for human life. It was a surprise since most planets in the Unknown Regions were barely hospitable to human life. However, as the clouds cleared, Fay saw something that caused her frown in recognition.

Large craters were visible here and there on the planet and the area around the craters showed heavy signs of radiation if what the Force told her was any indication. Preliminary scans told her they were caused by primitive nuclear bombs of some type and that the atmosphere, while still breathable, was about five decades away from collapsing if more nuclear bombs were unleashed. Luckily, from the radio transmissions she was intercepting, the fighting had stopped for now or at least they were no longer using those bombs anymore.

Expertly piloting her ship into the atmosphere, Fay activated the stealth features so the ship was invisible from view. They had cost a bit more but she'd felt she'd need them to avoid conflict and was now glad to have installed them.

Fay felt the Force calling her to a specific landmass which was a large landmass just off the west coast of the largest continent of the world. The landmass also had the largest collection of craters meaning it had been hit the hardest, especially amongst its center and northern parts.

Scans indicated that there were various radio signals of many different kinds but that the technology wasn't at the same level as the rest of the galaxy. They had landed on their moon but no further signs of space technology development was visible. At one point they seemed to have had a world council of some kind with representatives of each nation but that seemed to have ended when whatever war caused those craters started. Hopefully, once peace returned so would that council. It was the first step to a world government, after all, and hopefully someday they would be advanced enough for consideration for entrance into the Republic.

Rather than pilot the ship toward where she felt the Force calling her, Fay piloted it a little further south. The area where the Force called her was close to a crater and before she ventured into possible hostile territory, she wanted to familiarize herself with the culture here.

For that reason, Fay piloted her ship toward a nearby town and landed far outside visual range. Just to be certain, she landed inside a dense forest to further prevent any chance of the ship being found.

That done, Fay stepped off the ship to study this new world.

* * *

Fay was deep in thought as she entered her ship after making sure she wasn't followed as she contemplated what she'd learned. The language hadn't been difficult to learn thanks to the Force and while she had an accent, it was barely noticeable unless one looked for it.

From her information, the war that caused those nuclear missiles to be launched was started when a dark-side Force-user named Voldemort attacked the non Force-using population around two years ago. Apparently, in this world the Force-users and the non Force-users were separated completely. There was little interaction between the two groups and in fact, it could be said that there were two worlds within this one planet.

From what she had seen, the non Force-users or "muggles" as the Force-users called them (something she disapproved of since it further separated the Force-users from the others), were the ones with technology capable of reaching their moon. They were also the ones with nuclear technology and while they didn't have laser technology yet, their weapons were fairly good for their stage of development.

The Force-users, on the other hand, were disgustingly backwards in many respects. While they used robes like Jedi and even channeled a primitive version of the Force, that was where the similarities with Jedi ended. They were staunch traditionalists who still used _candles_ for Force's sake and even used common birds to send messages! Funnily enough, they thought what they used was magic and called themselves wizards much like some primitive planets thought Jedi were magicians of some kind. But by far the worse news was that the Force-users were divided but not between dark-side users and light-side users but between various political beliefs.

Some believed they shouldn't mingle with "muggles" in any way and that they were, in fact, superior to them. These were easily identified as the ones who called her a "Veela" when they saw her and attempted to "own" her either through money or force. Apparently, her exotic beauty was similar to another species on the planet and she was often confused with them for that reason. It had been shockingly easy to use a mind trick on them to make them go away, making her shake her head at them being unable to resist even a basic Force ability.

The other major faction amongst the Force wielders believed in co-existence with non Force-users though Fay believed it was more like they looked down and pitied them as inferior to them. While much preferable to the former, Fay couldn't help but think them arrogant and foolish. Just because they could not touch the Force did not mean they were inferior and Fay had met many a bounty hunter more than capable of taking down even Jedi Masters in the right circumstances.

The last faction was the neutral faction which either didn't care or willingly chose not to side with the former two factions. This faction was, unfortunately, the weakest and smallest of the three and becoming smaller by the day as more and more were forced to choose sides in the growing conflict.

This was due to the civil war that was still going on within the Force-users group. Apparently the former two factions were at war over their beliefs, each with their own leaders. The first faction was led by the so-called "Voldemort" which started the war against the non Force-users and the second was led by one "Albus Dumbledore".

From her information, the magical war had actually stopped for around two years about four years ago. He had apparently been defeated by a one-year old boy named Harry Potter and the war had apparently ended with his defeat. Fay was disgusted to hear that the boy was hailed as the "Boy-Who-Lived" by the Force-users due to being the only survivor from Voldemort's attack when his parents were killed. She found it bad taste to give him a title that would constantly remind him of his parents' death. While Jedi practiced detachment from all things, even she admitted that being constantly reminded of your parents' death was cruel.

However, about two years after his "fall", Voldemort had apparently risen again thanks to his followers (which were for some reason not brought to justice) and the war had restarted once more.

To make things worse, Voldemort had decided to celebrate his return by attacking the non Force-users in broad daylight where thousands of cameras filmed it. The reveal of the existence of Force-users, especially violent ones, had obviously not gone over well with the world. Even if the world leaders knew of their existence, she could have predicted what would happen next without even using the Force.

Like all politicians, they decided to save their own hides and condemned the Force-users. They had retaliated by launching nuclear missiles on known magical settlements... of _other_ countries. This, obviously, started a war between the non Force-using countries and with the unspoken taboo of not using nuclear weapons broken, nuclear war followed.

Fortunately, the use of nuclear weapons stopped when they realized the damage they were doing to their atmosphere and they fell back on other, less self-damaging weapons. The war was still going on across the world as countries allied against their enemies. No one even remembered who threw the first bomb and were just racing to defeat their rivals using it as an excuse.

The only good part was that the war had saved the few Force-users left from being exterminated and they had regrouped according to beliefs. From her information, the faction in favor of co-existence (which was far smaller now after the non Force-users show of power) lived in the few habitable parts of the northern part of this landmass, which she learned was called the United Kingdom or Britain, while Voldemort's faction had moved to Germany. So for now, there was a cease-fire while both factions regained their strength from near extinction.

This told Fay that whatever was calling to her was part of the co-existence faction. While preferable to the other faction, she would have preferred not to get involved with either faction at all. Things were tense at the moment and the knowledge of life outside of their own world, much less of a much larger and stronger faction capable of wielding the Force, could be what started the war again.

Yet she had little choice. The Force was compelling her in that direction and that was where she would go. Hopefully, she could find whatever it was that the Force was leading her toward and figure out what it was that the Force wanted.

* * *

**Hogwarts castle, Northern Scotland**

Hogwarts castle was a large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons, built in the late Early Middle Ages by a wizard architect and the four most celebrated wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The Castle housed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was regarded as the finest wizarding school in the world. Hogwarts was located in the Scottish Highlands, near the all-wizard village of Hogsmeade and not far from Dufftown, in Banffshire, and Achintee, in Lochaber.

Hogwarts was built in a valley area with surrounding mountains as part of the landscape, with the fairly large Black Lake to the south of the main building. The huge main oak front doors leading into the Entrance Hall face the west, and open up to sloping lawns. The deep Forbidden Forest extended around the west side of the Castle.

All in all, the castle was a magnificent sight to behold that inspired awe and joy in all those who visited it. Yet to one little boy sitting at the shore of the Black Lake, it was more a prison than a home.

Five year old Harry Potter was sitting next to the Black Lake, absently throwing pieces of bread at the giant squid. Not even seeing the squid lift a tentacle out of the water to grab the pieces of bread could lift Harry's mood. After all, Harry had seen the same sight hundreds of times over the past year so it had lost its novelty by now.

Harry was a slightly skinny boy with messy black hair and striking emerald green eyes. His skin was slightly pale, though tanner than it had been, and he was dressed black robes similar to a Hogwarts student's yet tailored for his age. However, the most characteristic part of him was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that looked like it was fresh despite it haven been given to him over three years ago on the night his parents died.

When Harry had first found out he had magic, he had thought it would be the answer to all his dreams of escaping the Dursleys. He had thought he would be free to be himself and actually be happy. However, this was not to be.

Harry was sitting outside after an argument with his current guardian, Mr. Dumbledore, earlier. Harry had asked to go visit the children his own age in Hogsmeade only to be denied by Dumbledore for the hundredth time. While kind and patient, Harry never understood why Dumbledore wouldn't let him leave the castle and make friends with children his own age. Every time he asked, Dumbledore said it would 'cause problems' and that he 'wasn't safe' and then changed the subject.

Harry was smart for his age. Smart enough to realize that Dumbledore was purposefully hiding him from the rest of the wizarding populace. It was summer now so he was confined to the castle with only Dumbledore, Filch and his mangy cat, and one or two teachers who stayed over the summer for company. He was just glad Snape wasn't one of those teachers. Harry didn't like the man. He reminded him far too much of the Dursleys only worse. During the school year, Harry was confined to either Dumbledore's chambers or the unused portion of the castle which was warded so he couldn't leave it or anyone could enter it.

More and more, Harry was comparing his life here at Hogwarts with his one with the Dursleys. His three short years there had been full of being unloved and being forced to do their chores or be beaten. They had constantly belittled him and called him a freak for being a wizard (not that he knew that at the time). The fact that they didn't care about him was driven home when they gave him to a near stranger (Dumbledore) the moment he came asking for Harry a year ago. All in all, life at the Dursleys was one where they didn't care what happened to him or if he got hurt in any way.

Living with Dumbledore was the direct opposite. He was cared for to the point that it was smothering. The teachers were nice and kind but always wanted to keep him protected from some nameless evil and therefore, treated him as if he was made of glass. The few times they'd showed him some magic, they always said he would be good at this or that discipline because his _parents_ were good at it. The constant comparisons to parents he never knew was extremely grating on him to the point he simply stopped asking to be shown magic, if only to stop the constant comparisons.

The fact they refused to _talk_ about his parents only compounded his frustrations. He was assured that they weren't drunks that died in a car crash but they refused to tell him how they _did_ die. They said he was too young and when they spoke of their Hogwarts years, they constantly said he would be like this or that because his _parents_ were like that. It was like they expected him to be a perfect copy of one of his parents depending on each teacher's personal preference.

However, with him avoiding the teachers for that reason he had no one else to talk to. He was forbidden from going to Hogsmeade and meeting other children his age for some reason and he couldn't visit other places either. He had heard of Diagon Alley but he was told it was destroyed around two years ago by muggles. When he asked why, they simply told him that they would tell him when he was older. When he asked to visit other, non-magical places, he was told that it was difficult for wizards to fit in amongst muggles and because of that, they would easily be found by their muggle enemies.

So basically, Harry was stuck with no place to go or anyone to talk to and the loneliness was killing him. Sometimes he fervently wished for someone, maybe some long-lost family member or relative, to come and take him away from all this. To take him around the world or even introduce him to some siblings he didn't know he had. He wouldn't even mind to ask why they hadn't come for him earlier as long as they loved him and took him away from here.

Yet he knew it was a foolish dream. Dumbledore had told him his parents were dead and that he had no siblings before they died. He was alone.

Suddenly, Harry turned his head to the sky when he felt... _something_ coming from that direction. It was similar to the feeling he got whenever someone used magic but …. richer and deeper somehow. As if what he sensed before was just the tip of the iceberg and what he was sensing now was the whole pie in all its rich flavor. It was like when Dumbledore got angry and radiated magic but even stronger by far.

At first, Harry couldn't see anything and thought he was imagining things, yet then he started to see... _something_. Yet at the same time, he couldn't see anything. He narrowed his eyes and tried to see better even with his terrible eyesight that required glasses at age four, and started to see something.

It was similar to seeing something through a slightly warped window. It was only by comparing the rest of the sky to that spot that he saw the slight distortion in the air that told him something was there. At first, he thought it was simply the heat but he thought again when he saw the distortion get closer and slightly to the side.

It wasn't someone on a broom, it was much too large for that, yet it was obviously flying. Could it be a muggle airplane like he sometimes saw? Yet it was going far too slowly to be one of those either.

For some reason, Harry felt as if he should go toward where he saw the distortion landing not far from him and did so. Harry walked slowly forward and heard strange noises as he approached the distortion that landed on the ground. He jumped in shock when what could only be a spaceship suddenly appeared where the distortion was. It reminded him of that spell Dumbledore showed him once that turned things into a chameleon so it was almost invisible unless you looked for it.

Harry watched as the ship opened and a walkway dropped almost right in front of him. Slowly, he looked up to find someone standing at the top of the ramp.

A female hooded figure made its way down the ramp and toward a still Harry who felt something inside him reaching out toward the figure. It was like he should know the person yet knew that he had never laid eyes on this woman before. The figure stared at him for a moment before lowering her hood.

Harry hadn't seen many women before, the only ones he had regular contact with being Professor Trewalney and McGonagall. He had once met a Veela who was visiting Dumbledore though and had thought her to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He would have to change her to the second most beautiful woman he'd ever seen now.

The woman was pale much like him with blond hair and pointy ears like the elves he read about in story books. In fact, everything about her reminded him of elves, much more than even the house-elves that worked in the kitchen. She was beautiful in an ageless way and he couldn't seem to pinpoint her age. She looked twenty at most yet had an air of being older than even Dumbledore.

As for Master Fay, she was also studying Harry but in a slightly surprised manner. It was obvious that this was the one the Force was guiding toward and now that she saw him with her own eyes and felt him through the Force, it was obvious why.

_'By the Force!'_ thought Fay in shock. _'I've never felt the Force so strongly in someone so young. I don't even need to test his blood to know his midi-chlorian count must far surpass the seven thousand minimum for entry into the Order. I wouldn't be surprised if he surpassed my own fifteen thousand per cell!'_

Indeed, the Force flowed strongly from the boy before her. Such raw Force potential was almost unheard of and only her master, Grand Master Yoda himself, probably had more Force potential than him. And he was only five at the most!

Furthermore, she felt something that assured her that this was the boy she was looking for.

All Master and their Padawans had a Force bond between them that strengthened with time. Through this Force bond, they could sense their apprentices or Master's distress or status even light years away. Her own with her former Master was still in place, although it was weaker than it had been due to not having seen him in centuries. Fay herself had never taken a Padawan of her in her 600+ years of wandering the galaxy and thought she never would.

Yet before her eyes was a boy strong in the Force and already she could feel the beginning of a Master-apprentice bond forming between them. They hadn't even spoken and already a bond was forming! There could be no doubt, the Force led her to this boy and wanted her to take him as an apprentice. His potential alone would have assured her doing her best efforts to train him as a Jedi, but the bond being formed between them assured that she would take him as her own apprentice instead of sending him to the Temple as she had countless other potentials she'd come across.

Though one thing troubled her.

Deep inside his aura was a black taint. At first she'd thought it was a part of him but further study through the Force told her differently. It was almost like a... _leech_ or parasite attached to his own being, nourishing itself off his own pure Force energy to maintain itself. Whatever it was reeked of the dark side and the first thing she'd do once she had time was remove it as long as it didn't unduly harm the boy.

Realizing they had done nothing but stare at each other for the past five minutes, Fay smiled softly at the boy. "Hello there. My name is Jedi Master Fay. What is your name?"

Harry shook himself from his reverie and smiled at the woman. For some reason he felt safe and secure around her, safer than he had ever felt before. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry looked from the ship to the woman, only now sinking in that this was an honest to God SPACESHIP in front of him! "Are you really from space?!"

Fay looked amused at his blunt question and nodded. "Indeed but perhaps this is a conversation to have somewhere else? Can you take me to your parents?"

Harry looked down at that and scuffed the ground slightly. "My parents are dead, ma'am." Fay winced at that and was about to apologize when he spoke up again. "But I can take you Professor Dumbledore. He's my current guardian so I guess you could talk to him."

Fay noticed the way he called this Professor Dumbledore his guardian and not parent or anything along those lines. She also felt the slight bitterness that he felt toward the man, making her wonder just what happened between him and his guardian to make him feel that way. "Then lead the way, young one."

Harry smiled as he led the beautiful yet strange woman toward the castle.

* * *

**Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Albus Dumbledore was tired.

When Voldemort first fell at the hands of young Harry Potter, he had sang for joy. He knew that Voldemort wasn't dead permanently. No, his former student turned Dark Lord had researched too much into ways to prolong his life for it to be that easy. However, he had hoped for a reprieve long enough to once gather his strength and his forces for when he returned.

However, he had made a critical mistake. He had thought that with Voldemort gone, his followers, who he had thought followed him only out of fear would be content to reintegrate into society. He had thought that, while obviously believing Voldemort's nonsense about blood supremacy, they would be too cowardly to continue their acts or attempt to resurrect him.

He had been a fool.

He should have seen the warning signs when the Longbottoms were attacked by Voldemort's followers soon after his fall. They had been searching for their master to resurrect him but had been captured and he had foolishly thought that would be the end of that.

Yet it hadn't. Not two years after his fall, one of his followers, none other than the true traitor Wormtail had resurrected his master. Worse yet was that Dumbledore himself hadn't been aware until Voldemort gathered his followers once more and celebrated his return and supposed 'immortality' by attacking muggles... in broad daylight!

That was when things got even worse.

The muggles had been content to leave them to their affairs as long as they didn't openly move against them. Despite what most wizards thought, Albus knew that they were no longer the barbarians with metal swords and shields of time long past.

No. Albus had fought in the Second World War as they called it and seen the horrors muggles could do to each other, much less to wizards. How could wizards fight against people with guns that could shoot bullets faster than one could blink? Sure they could make a shield to defend against it but it would only work if they prepared it beforehand and even then, it would only work for a certain amount of force. Those shields had been made for arrows and swords in mind, not high-caliber bullets and grenades! They would have ripped through their shields faster than they could cast another and that would be the end of that.

Yet Voldemort, who had been raised in the muggle world, had discounted them. Thinking that his magic made them no threat to his power and that he could what he liked. What could muggles do when they could teleport away without them being able to stop them?

It turned out that they could do quite a bit. The day the first nuclear bombs dropped on their Wizarding establishments had been something out of a nightmare. It turned out that while they couldn't see their villages due to magic, they could simply pan over the land searching for places where there was static due to high concentrations of magic. This would point to that place being a wizarding location and they'd drop their bombs.

The only ones spared had been those who lived in manors far away from any other wizarding places, usually manors of neutral families who lived in the country, and those here at Hogwarts at the time. The wards around the school had proven adequate enough to withstand the assault and luckily, it had been during the school year that it happened so most of the wizarding world's children had been here, safe and sound.

Still, the damage had been done and within a year, the world's wizarding population had been dropped to a bare one thousand worldwide, not counting the children at Hogwarts at the time. Ironically enough, the muggleborns had been amongst most of the survivors. Unable to find work in the wizarding world, they had returned to the muggle one and so had not been in any wizarding village when the bombs landed. It was an ironic twist that a man who wanted to wipe muggleborns out managed to wipe out more purebloods with a single act than had died in centuries.

After the bombs dropped and Dumbledore discovered that Voldemort had survived and was actively searching for Harry, Dumbledore had moved. As much as he wanted to trust Lily's blood wards, with wizards now public knowledge he couldn't trust Harry's safety amongst muggles. Already, religious groups had been forming to hunt down the rest of them to finish them off.

Dumbledore had never been so glad to make that decision when he found Harry's living arrangements. The very idea that family would place their own blood inside a cupboard to sleep was inconceivable to him, much less than they showed him nothing but hatred. Dumbledore wouldn't have been surprised if they gave Harry up as a wizard at the first sign of accidental magic.

And so Dumbledore had taken Harry to Hogwarts only to face another problem for young Harry.

With Voldemort's return and the subsequent attack by the muggles, many of the survivors had wodnered where young Harry Potter was and why he wasn't around to save them. The grief of dead loved one and the subsequent destruction of their world had turned into a fervor to reclaim it by any means. Somehow, he didn't know how, word had gotten out that young Harry was actually destined to defeat Voldemort. They had taken that to mean that with Voldemort's defeat everything would return to what it once was and now desperately searched for young Harry to force him to 'complete his destiny', never mind that he was only five!

With a heavy heart, Dumbledore was forced to change one prison for another and keep Harry locked within the castle walls and swearing all the staff to secrecy using Unbreakable Oaths. As much as he wanted to trust that they would never tell, the fact that the prophecy, while not the contents, had gotten out told him that such secrets couldn't be left to chance. Especially with Severus working as double agent with Tom, it was imperative that Tom never found out Harry was here. The Unbreakable Oath only ensured that in his mind.

Dumbledore hated to cage young Harry but he had little choice. If he let him out for others to find him, he'd be lynched or sacrificed by the mobs thinking the prophecy meant he'd win no matter what his age. It was a hard choice but it was for the best for everyone.

Suddenly, the wards rang telling him an _extremely powerful_ magical being had entered through the wards, ripping through the anti-flight wards like they weren't even there.

Dumbledore was instantly on his feet, connecting to the wards for more detailed information on the intruder and felt himself shake in fear.

In all his decades of life, he had never felt such a powerful magical signature. It made his own seem like a first year's in comparison and he felt it was actually _hiding_ most of its power. Only young Harry surpassed it in raw potential yet unlike young Harry, it had the slight sense of having been trained and mastered, not unlike his own if only far larger in scale. Whatever it was well beyond his abilities to confront, much less defeat.

The shock of the signature's power had kept him from sensing young Harry's proximity to the power but once he did, Dumbledore felt as if he'd have a heart attack.

If the being was dangerous in anyway, he was too far away to do anything about it. Even if he used Fawkes, Dumbledore sensed he would be far too late if the being had hostile intentions.

His thoughts froze when Dumbledore realized something. While the wards had warned him that the being had broken through the anti-flight wards, none of the other wards for people with hostile intentions had activated. This meant that whoever this was had no hostile intentions for anyone within the castle, which made him let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he was holding.

If the being wasn't hostile then perhaps they could be an ally? Whatever they were, he would soon find out since he felt young Harry leading them toward his office. He was glad that he'd sent everyone away on errands today, meaning if this turned ugly there would be less casualties.

Dumbledore told them to come in when he felt them at the door of his office, inwardly preparing himself to face what he thought would be a extremely powerful wizard of terrifying power.

Yet instead of a terrifying being of power that haunted the nightmares of children, the door opened to reveal young Harry and beautiful young woman who couldn't be more than twenty standing beside him.

Dumbledore blinked in shock and if it wasn't for his senses telling him that, yes this was the being he'd sensed through the wards, he would have he was going senile. Yet he knew that appearances were deceiving and so despite the gentle smile he sent them, he had his guard up and his mind sharp for any deception.

"Good afternoon, Harry. And who might this be?" asked Dumbledore cautiously. He knew Harry was still probably angry at him for denying him the chance to visit children his own age but if this woman was hostile, he didn't want him caught in the crossfire.

Harry surprised Dumbledore by smiling at him, looking much calmer than he'd ever seen him. "This Jedi Master Fay, did I say it right?" At the woman's gentle smile and nod, he continued. "She came in a spaceship, old man! Dropped right out of the sky and landed in the forest! It was invisible one second and the next it was there! And she says she wants me to go train under her to be a Jedi!"

Dumbledore smiled genuinely at Harry's excitement, not having seen him that happy since he had come to collect him from the Dursleys. It warmed his heart to see him so happy. Too long had Harry been moping around, rightfully angry at being trapped within the castle walls unable to leave.

Then what he said sunk in and Dumbledore looked up at the woman in shock and caution who simply looked serenely back at him. "Really? That's certainly interesting. Well, Harry, why don't you go to the kitchens and tell the elves to prepare dinner for our guest? I don't wish for them to mistakenly make something she might not like so it's best you go yourself."

Harry was too excited to see this as an attempt to leave the room and quickly nodded before leaving the room towards the kitchens.

This left both Dumbledore and Jedi Master Fay, the former of which was looking at the woman with a serious look on his face while the latter simply stared serenely back.

"I think we need to talk, Miss Fay," said Dumbledore firmly.

Fay smiled slightly and sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk with an air of queen deigning to amuse a subject. "Yes, I do believe we must."

* * *

"Am I really leaving with you, Master Fay?" asked Harry excitedly as he stood in front of the walkway to Fay's ship with the woman.

Fay simply smiled indulgently at the boy's enthusiasm. After so long wandering the Outer Rim fixing problems and putting out fires, the boy's enthusiasm was a breath of fresh air. "Yes, you will be coming with me. Your guardian, Mr. Dumbledore, has given you into my care and we shall travel the galaxy together. During this time I will train you to be a Jedi. You remember what I told you about the Jedi?" Harry nodded excitedly. "Then are you still sure you wish to become a Jedi? It is a hard life, Harry. One without reward or acknowledgment. Do you still wish to become a Jedi?"

Harry nodded, a serious look on his face. "I know it may be hard but I'm a hard worker and I don't turn away from things just because they might be difficult." Harry then gave a sheepish smile. "Plus, I really want to see the galaxy! Traveling to other worlds and seeing different people! It sounds really exciting!"

Fay smiled at her new apprentice's words, glad to have convinced Dumbledore to let him. Sure, it had taken a slight bit of Force persuasion and a promise that he'd return once he was grown up but in the end, the Force's will had been accomplished. She could literally feel the Force's approval at their coming together as Master and apprentice. While she did not believe things were pre-determined per se, she did believe that Harry was meant to become her apprentice. She had once thought she was not meant to teach others, but it seemed as if the Force thought otherwise and she bowed to its wisdom.

Turning to Dumbledore who was standing nearby, Fay bowed to the man. "I thank you for letting young Harry come with me and learn to be a Jedi. Be assured that he will return once to complete the prophecy of which you spoke."

Personally, Fay did not put much stock in this prophecy. This Voldemort may be terrible within this single world but he was no true Dark Lord and as far as she knew the Sith were dead.

Though there were rumors about a Rule of Two...

Shaking off such thoughts, Fay focused back on Dumbledore who was saying goodbye to young Harry.

"I know I have made many mistakes regarding you, young Harry," said Dumbledore, for once looking his century plus of age. "But all I have done was in hopes to give you a better life. Miss Fay has promised you that better life away from all this war and death. I do not know what awaits in our people's future but I can rest easy knowing you will be our legacy out there somewhere."

Dumbledore took out a small box before enlarging it to show it was a large trunk. "Inside are copies of almost every book in our library, the legacy of our people. I hope you will learn from it as well as from Miss Fay and keep our people's legacy alive."

Harry looked down for a moment and bit his lip before looking back at Dumbledore with a genuine smile. "I may not have liked a lot of things that you did... but you did take me away from the Dursleys and while life here wasn't perfect, it was a far cry better than life with them. So for that, I'm thankful Professor as well as for letting me go with Miss Fay and make something of myself. I promise I won't let you down."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "You never have, Harry. You never have."

The two hugged for a moment, the previous tension between them forgiven and forgotten before Harry turned and, dragging the trunk behind him, walked toward where Master Fay stood.

"Are you ready, my Padawan?" asked Fay serenely. Force, it felt strange to call him that! This would take some getting used to. She'd never had a Padawan before so this would be a first for both of them.

Harry smiled and nodded, excitement building in his chest. "I'm ready, Master Fay."

With that, the two walked up the ramp and into the ship. Outside of the ship, Dumbledore watched as the ramp closed before the ship seemed to hum for a second. Slowly, the ship lifted off the ground as if lifted by a thousand Levitation Charms and flew out of the clearing and into space, leaving behind an old man that hoped Harry would have a better life out in the stars than he would have trapped here on Earth.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this introductory chapter. For those who don't know the timeline, Harry is about four years older than Anakin and this was set nine years before the Invasion of Naboo. So by the time that comes around, he will have been a Padawan for quite a while though I won't have him take part in that unlike other writers.**

**Since as far as I know, Master Fay doesn't use lightsabers _at all_, his training will be more focused on Force abilities than lightsaber combat. Oh, don't worry, he'll build his lightsaber and everything but his main focus will be his Force abilities.**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Jedi Padawan's debut

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I was looking through my old files that managed to save when I lost my info earlier and found this and the next chapter saved on my old (very old) pen drive. Apparently, I'd saved it there for use later on in the story. Therefore, I'll be returning to this but I won't abandon Void's Embrace either. As you can tell, I erased the original chapter 2 and 3 and decided to just timeskip to when he reunites with the rest of the Jedi Order. I originally wanted to show some of his adventures in the Unknown Regions but decided against it. It's going to be pretty long before I get to the Clone Wars as it is (about maybe 15 chapters) so there's no need to add even more time before then. I might get bored or lose motivation for it if it takes too long.**

**Just want you to know that updates will be slow since I'm going to work on this and Void's Embrace. I'll try to switch between them (update one then the other) so each one will update every two weeks.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Cophrigin V, Outer Rim**

**33 BBY (967 years after Ruusan Reformation)**

Harry was sitting cross-legged on the floor of his cabin on their ship, meditating on the Force as he had done countless times before with his lightsaber lying on the floor in front of him.

It had been eight years since Master Fay took him as her apprentice and a lot had changed since then. Harry was no longer the scrawny boy of five he had been before but now a solidly built teenager of thirteen. His hair was still the messy black it had been (despite Fay's best efforts to the contrary), though it had been cut short with a single Padawan braid down the right side of his face. His eyes were still the same vivid emerald that looked like they pierced right through you. He was wearing basic Jedi apparel that consisted of brown leather boots, dark brown loose-fitting pants, a brown undertunic and overtunic finished off with a dark brown cloak with a hood. He also had a utility belt which he kept a few things in case of emergency.

The biggest change to him though was that his once fresh lightning scar was now faded, though still present. About five years ago, Master Fay had finally realized that the dark presence she sensed around Harry's own aura was a piece of Voldemort's soul inside Harry's lightning bolt scar. She had promptly disposed of it, freeing Harry from any future influence it might have on his development.

She had also warned him that if Voldemort had created more of those 'soul pieces' then he would not die until they were destroyed. As a member of that race, Harry promised himself to someday return and end Voldemort's evil once and for all. He was a Jedi and he felt it was his responsibility to deal with his race's mistakes in the form of that monster. Force forbid if he ever managed to leave the planet. While not a Sith and Harry didn't know if he could use the Force, he could still cause plenty of damage on the wider galaxy.

During the last eight years, Harry had followed Fay across the Outer Rim stopping wars and signing peace treaties, sometimes peacefully, other times not. During that time, she had trained him in the ways of the Force and the way a Jedi should act and conduct himself. She also explained the purpose of the Jedi was to serve the Force before all things and maintain the balance both within themselves and in the galaxy at large.

In recent times, many Jedi thought that meant being the police officers of the galaxy and serving the Republic to keep the peace. However, while this was sometimes true, it was not the true purpose of the Jedi. The Jedi fought the Sith in ancient times past, not because they were enemies of the Republic, but because their existence and actions brought imbalance to the Force. While pain and suffering were caused by the Sith and was terrible, it was what that pain and suffering caused that the Jedi stood against.

Harry hadn't quite understood what she meant until she took him to the remains of where Malachor V once stood.

Almost four millennia ago, Jedi Knight Revan (before he fell to the dark side and returned as Darth Revan before once again being redeemed) used a massive superweapon called the Mass Shadow Generator to end the Mandalorian Wars. While his intent may have been noble in theory (ending the war), his execution was riddled with the influence of the dark side. Even now, millennia after the wound was closed, there was still an echo of the wound in the Force created from such an event.

Wounds in the Force were created whenever a massive loss of life occurred. All life in the galaxy was interconnected and when a significant number of lives were suddenly ended, the Force sustained a localized injury much like a sentient who had lost a limb. The epicenter of the wound became a dark place, filled with the reverberating echoes of the pain, terror, and suffering of the life forms who had lost their lives.

It was due to wanting to stop things like this that the Jedi fought against the Sith. The Sith could not create, only destroy, and their destruction damaged the Force itself, especially when on massive scales like on Malachor V. Worse yet was that the life-destroying effects of the dark side could cause wounds or breaches in the Force within individuals themselves, such as powerful Sith Lords. In those cases, the individuals were a walking, open wound in the Force that caused pain and suffering to all those around them whether consciously or not.

All this was to show Harry that a Jedi's loyalty was to the Force first and foremost since the effects of an imbalance in the Force were far more dire than some man breaking galactic law or similar. If a Jedi had to choose between allowing a criminal to escape because it was the will of the Force and arresting him due to the law, a Jedi should always choose to let them go. The will of the Force came before all else, even the Republic itself.

Along with these very important lessons, Harry was also taught various Force abilities and skills. Harry had never met another Jedi to compare to but his Master often said his skills with the Force was prodigious, bordering on otherworldly. He quickly learned and understood every lesson Fay gave him and never stopped until he'd mastered that particular power.

A particular incident where Harry was almost killed due to his own arrogance had taught him the limits of his abilities and how to be humble. Since then, he continued to master his skills instead of simply moving on to the next skill, not stopping until he'd completely mastered the use of that particular skill. Even then, he sometimes meditated to better understand the ability both spiritually and scientifically, learning physics to bolster his understanding and better apply his skills.

Due to Master Fay's lack of lightsaber, his studies revolved around Force abilities, understanding the Force and unarmed combat for self-defense. Many a day was spent simply discussing and meditating on the Force with his master, to foster a stronger connection to it. However, two years ago Master Fay accepted the fact that Harry needed to build his lightsaber, having reached a sufficient level of understanding and mastery of the first two tenets of Jedi life: Force and Knowledge. While she didn't put as much importance on lightsaber combat as the current generation, she knew building one's lightsaber was an important hallmark in one's growth as a Jedi.

She had taken him to Ilum per Jedi tradition and there Harry had faced the trial of the Crystal Caves and built his lightsaber. Since he had first heard of the lightsaber from his master, he had eagerly looked forward to building it and so had gathered a few crystals he had found during his travels with his Master.

For lightsaber crystals, he used a rare meditation crystal he'd found and a lorrdian gemstone as the secondary focusing crystals with the main crystal being a rare pontite crystal he found within the Caves themselves. The hilt itself featured an emitter shroud and a mostly solid casing. Due to lack of resources and other things, Harry opted for a considerably more skeletal make than most Jedi lightsabers. It featured an exposed crystal chamber, and rather than include a handgrip, the whole of the weapon was sheathed in somewhat tarnished looking bare-metal so he could hold it in various ways.

Despite it looking not as aesthetically beautiful as other lightsabers, Harry loved it. The end result was a beautiful gold blade that made Harry smile since it reminded him of the Gryffindor house colors that his mother and father had been a part of while at Hogwarts.

Along with his Jedi teachings, he had also studied his people's 'magic' as they called it. He had learned that while they could not touch the Force like even a basic Jedi could (shown in that most needed wands to use their 'magic'), they made up for it in versatility. Their transfiguration, for example, while basically a smaller scale version of Alter Environment, was incredibly more complex and detailed than anything in Jedi history. While Jedi could create hurricane winds and control plants and animals, the people of his planet had learned to literally transform something like a piece of debris into something else on a molecular scale. While they couldn't do it for larger things like Jedi could, Jedi couldn't transform a piece of debris into a lion or even a Rancor either.

Harry slowly combined both his Jedi learning with his people's teachings (under his Master's watchful eye) to create a style all his own. Many of his people's teachings though, such as 'spells' to directly cause harm or pain, even if the pain was temporary, were forbidden by his Master. This was because most of these spells required a mindset of either anger or aggression, two things she told him a Jedi should be wary of. Not that these feelings were wrong per se, but constantly entering battle with such a mindset could cause one to slip to the dark side if they didn't have strong self-control.

However, one skill that she herself had been eager to learn was Occlumency. While Jedi learned how to shield their minds from the influence of the dark side, the ability to shield their minds from being read at all was incredible. The ability to shut off the enemies' ability to read your emotions, and therefore predict your next move, was invaluable. The fact it also helped one to control their own emotions, something important for any Jedi, was also a boon.

Legilimency had also been touched upon but since it was more invasive than either of them felt comfortable with, they only settled for using it to enhance their own telepathic abilities.

All in all, Harry had greatly enjoyed his training under Master Fay. She was kind and patient, chastising him when he did something wrong but praising him when he did something worthy of it. She made sure he remained humble while not beating him down, though it was hardly necessary due to Harry being a normally humble person. To be truthful, Master Fay was more of a mother to him than a teacher though she was a magnificent teacher as well. She had been the one to teach him how to act in public, how to speak dozens of different languages and, most embarrassingly, the differences between men and women once he entered puberty.

Since he created his lightsaber, Master Fay had also taught him a bit about lightsaber techniques though she herself did not carry one. When necessary to spar with him to teach him, she usually used a makeshift staff imbued with the Force.

No matter what she said about not being a lightsaber combatant, she was very good with that staff of hers as his backside could attest to from being hit by her staff whenever he got too cocky. Still, Harry thought of his lightsaber as only a complement to his Force abilities and only learned enough about the Shii-Cho form to be adept at it. He mostly used his lightsaber as a focus for his meditations than anything, believing much like his Master that if one needed to use his lightsaber then he'd already lost half the battle.

He had never regretted his choice to go with her eight years ago, not even during the countless dangerous incidents and adventures they had come across during their wanderings. He had seen and traveled to countless worlds, met hundreds of interesting people and brought peace to dozens of worlds during his time with Master Fay and he had never felt so fulfilled than when they were doing that. It brought him peace to help others, a sort of 'saving people thing' as Master Fay laughingly called it after he risked his life to save a bunch of little kids.

Currently, Harry was once again meditating using his lightsaber as his focus. Closing his eyes, he focused on the lightsaber crystals, using them fall deeper into his meditation on the Force and started rise slightly above the ground as he meditated. Around him other objects started to float slightly as well, orbiting him as if he was a star.

Falling deeper into his meditation, Harry let the Force flow through him, giving him peace and serenity. Ever so slowly, Harry reached out with the Force and lifted his lightsaber until it was floating parallel to his face.

Letting out a deep breath, Harry started to take apart his lightsaber, making sure not to harm or damage any of its delicate internal mechanisms.

Since it was first constructed, Harry had made a few modifications to it. Harry would always remember with shame the time he'd dropped his lightsaber and a particular hostile pirate picked it up and tried to use it on Master Fay. She had quickly disarmed the man but the shame of his own weapon being used on his Master caused him to add some modifications to it so it wouldn't happen again.

The first he had done was install a trap attached to the activation button. If someone picked it up and activated it without pressing the hidden button then a current would go through the hilt, shocking the wielder until they let it go. It worked by making the insulator that kept one from being shocked not activate unless one pressed the hidden button beneath where the pinky finger would be when one gripped it. It was to prevent others from activating it in case he was disarmed. He had also installed a pressure grip so it would deactivate once it left his hands unless he turned on the locking activator which he used for saber throws, though he wasn't that adept at that yet.

Harry finished deconstructing his lightsaber before searching through the Force for any fault or failure in the internal mechanisms. Since the quality of the metals and internal mechanisms wasn't exactly the best, he had to constantly check it and repair any damage. Despite this fault, Harry didn't mind and in fact, it always calmed him down every time he did it. It helped him check his lightsaber for internal damage and refined his telekinetic control as well as his connection to the Force and his lightsaber specifically.

Once he was sure it was all in perfect condition, he began slowly putting it back together, aligning each piece perfectly. Ever so slowly, each piece fell perfectly into place before closing with a satisfying _click_, that signaled it being completely closed. Reaching out, Harry grabbed his lightsaber before activating its golden blade with a small smile.

"You've progressed well in the more subtle arts of telekinesis, my Padawan," came Master Fay's voice, surprising Harry slightly. He turned to see Master Fay standing by the open door that led to the hallway, a small smile of approval on her face. "I still remember the time that it took you an hour to do that and look at you now. You've grown well."

Harry smiled at his mother-figure. "Thanks to you, Master. I couldn't have progressed half as well if not for your training."

And it was true, after all. Master Fay was exactly what he needed as a teacher: kind, patient and understanding as well as supportive whenever he had trouble with something. She never raised her voice at him, only scolding him in that special tone of hers whenever he did something wrong that made him feel ashamed of himself.

Her knowledge of the Force was deep due to her long life (which he didn't know exactly how long it had been) and she freely shared her wisdom with him. Whether it be Force knowledge, politics (though he hated politics with a passion at times), history or the sciences, Master Fay embodied the Jedi tenet of Knowledge in Harry's mind.

Fay just smiled lightly at his words. "Perhaps, but is it what the teacher teaches or what the learner learns? Part of it may have been my training but your own hard work and dedication has also been an important part of the process. You have made me very proud."

Harry blushed at the praise and smiled, happy at his Master's words. He looked up at her in question. "Did you do what you came to do here, Master?"

Fay smiled mysteriously. "Almost. But for now, let's go outside and practice your Shii-Cho lightsaber sequences. We don't want you to get rusty now do we?"

Harry was confused since Master Fay rarely initiated lightsaber practice but put off his questions for later, following his master outside of the ship, and making sure to take his lightsaber with him.

It was a little after noon and the sun was shining down on them as they walked out of the ship and onto the grassy plain where the ship was parked. The grass swayed in the breeze, giving off a peaceful and relaxed atmosphere.

As they walked out of the ship, Harry paused for a second, frowning slightly as he looked around. He swore he could feel someone around but on closer inspection, could see nor feel nothing in the Force. Whatever it was he felt seemed to have disappeared.

Shrugging it off, Harry followed his Master to where she stood a few meters away with a wooden staff in her hands. The staff was ordinary-looking and looked like it wouldn't take much strength to break bare-handed much less stand up to a lightsaber. However, Harry knew first-hand that when his Master imbued it with the Force, it could easily stand up to almost anything.

Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, Harry stood in front of his Master and bowed to her, a gesture she returned, as a sign of respect before the start of the session.

"Now," said Master Fay lightly. "We will begin like always. I will call out a move and you must execute it as perfectly as possible. Speed is not important right now so much as doing it correctly. Remember, the first step is mastering how do a move before learning how to do it _quickly_."

"Yes, Master," said Harry in understanding before activating his gold lightsaber and entering the standard Jedi ready stance; placing his right foot back, with the blade in parry position on his right dominant side.

All was quiet for a moment before Master Fay spoke. "Zone 2-3 attack." Harry quickly acted to his master's words by launching a horizontal slash from left to right, Master Fay's right to left. Master Fay simply blocked it with a Zone 2 block before speaking once more. "Zone 1 parry."

Harry raised his lightsaber horizontally above his head, blocking Master Fay's vertical swing down to his head. "Zone 5 parry." Harry did a drop parry to protect his right leg from Master Fay's swing. "Zone 6 attack." Harry swung his lightsaber to Master Fay's left leg, which she casually blocked. "Zone 3 drop parry."

Instead of blocking Master Fay's swing to his left arm with the standard Zone 3 parry, he raised his lightsaber to head height and blocked Master Fay's swing with the blade pointed down.

This continued on for half an hour, going through all the possible attacks and parries, making sure Harry had each memorized till it was instinctive. Once that was done, they did the same but without Master Fay calling out the attacks or parries, him needing to know which would be best for each type of attack. After that, they moved onto velocities, moving faster and faster through the previously created set until they were a blur, each attacking and defending at blurring speeds.

Eventually, the fight ended when Harry couldn't block a swing fast enough and Master's Fay staff landed on his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain as he felt the bruise form there. Even with the Force to heal it, he knew it would would take a while to heal.

"Now we spar for real, my Padawan," said Fay with a calm look on her face after Harry shook his hand and nodded that he was fine. "You will attempt to land a blow while I shall simply defend. The fight ends when you either succeed or ten minutes pass. You may start."

Harry took a deep breath and centered himself in the Force, not letting nervousness or hesitation color his emotions. He had yet to land a blow on his master during a spar though he _was_ getting better. Still, a part of him was determined to win this time and prove himself capable of defending himself if it came to it.

Harry started off with a swipe at her left leg which she easily blocked. Despite this, Harry didn't let it get him down and continued to probe his Master's defenses, slowly getting faster as located various target zones to exploit.

The spar continued this way for a while, Harry completely focused on trying to get through Master Fay's defenses and Fay calmly defending herself. Eventually, Harry spotted a small opening and exploited it.

Harry sent a strong slash at her left side which she slightly lifted her staff from the ground to block. However, this was what Harry wanted and he quickly changed trajectory, changing from a horizontal slash to her left side to a low swipe to her left leg. Fay was slightly surprised at the sudden change and barely managed to drop her staff in time to block, though it was clumsy since she was only using one hand to grip it at the time.

Taking advantage of the awkward positioning of the staff and her relatively weak grip, Harry dragged his lightsaber up the side of the staff towards her fingers. The low-powered lightsaber hit her fingers with a slight hiss, causing Fay to reflexively let the staff go in pain and ending the duel.

All was quiet for a moment before Fay chuckled. "Well done, Harry," said Master Fay sincerely, a hint of pride in her tone. "You're getting much better in learning how to apply Shii-Cho in actual combat. Your moves are getting more fluid and less forced than before. You've even managed to add unorthodox maneuvers to your style. Most impressive, especially since you've only been learning to wield a lightsaber in combat for a little more than a year. Don't you think so, Master Kuro?"

"It's 'Dark Woman' now, Master Fay," came a voice from behind Harry, causing him to quickly turn around.

Standing behind him, not ten feet away, looking at him with a calculating look in her eye, was a human woman with silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing leather boots, a gray loose-fitting pair of pants, an orange blouse and a purple cloak over her shoulders. She looked to be in her mid-sixties though Harry knew that wouldn't take away from her combat abilities. Jedi could increase their physical capabilities through the Force easily enough so age was rarely a major detriment.

The self-named 'Dark Woman' scrutinized Harry closely while Harry watched her warily though not with hostility. Snorting to herself, the woman looked to Master Fay. "So this is your Padawan. Not bad bladework for little more than a year of training though not the best. Were you planning on him learning Niman like you did when you still wielded a saber?"

Harry blinked at the woman's words and turned to his Master with a questioning look. "Niman?"

Fay smiled at Harry and walked to stand beside him before laying a hand on his shoulder. "The sixth form of lightsaber combat and largely considered the weakest amongst the current generation of Jedi. It combines elements of all the lightsaber forms into one to create a hybrid style with no weaknesses... though no real strengths. The reason most think it the weakest form is because most who study it are diplomats who don't really take the time to master it and stopped training in it once they reach competence."

"Another reason is because unlike other forms," said An'ya with a scowl. "Niman takes at least a decade to master and that's with dedicated training, something most diplomats and kids these days don't really have time for. Those that do focus on lightsaber combat want the quicker to master forms since they can see results faster." She scoffed. "Kids these days have no appreciation for good, old-fashioned hard work."

Fay simply smiled at her fellow Master's words, completely unperturbed. "I chose Niman to master when I still wielded a saber because unlike other forms it incorporated Force powers into its maneuvers. Something a person like me, who prefers to use the Force to a lightsaber, would like and was unique to that form alone."

Harry looked down in thought before looking up at Master Fay with determination in his eyes. "Then I'll master Niman and prove to everyone that it's not a weak form at all!"

Fay blinked in surprise at her Padawan's words before smiling slightly. "If that's what you want but only if it's what you want. It is your choice after all." Sighing, Fay exchanged a look with An'ya who nodded slightly. "Harry, why don't you go meditate while Master Kuro and I have a talk? We won't take long."

Harry looked from Master Fay to Master Kuro before shrugging. "Okay, Master." With that, Harry walked a fair distance away and sat down on a large rock to meditate.

Fay turned to An'ya once she was sure Harry couldn't hear them. "So what do you think?"

An'ya snorted slightly. "I see what you meant. He is a natural with a blade and unless you suddenly decide to pick up a saber again and brush up on your skills, you won't be able to teach him much more about lightsaber combat." She looked at Fay with a curious look in her eye. "Why did you want me to see him anyway? Do you want me to train him in lightsaber combat?"

"That was my original plan, yes," said Fay calmly. "But I've recently changed my mind about that."

An'ya cocked an eyebrow at the ancient Jedi Master, confused. "Then why bring him for me to see?"

Fay sighed. "I... believe it would be best for him to get another Master to finish his training. I have taught him almost all I know about wielding the Force, or at least the foundations of all I know so all that is left is experience to refine it. He still has much to learn but he could learn the rest on his own or under another Master. Furthermore, some of your more esoteric skills are similar to his people's own so you would be better equipped to explain them to him."

An'ya was surprised at her fellow Master's words. It was extremely rare for a Master to pass their student onto another for training, especially completely the way she was. It was almost akin to cutting off a student without recommending them for Knighthood. Yet she sensed that that wasn't what Fay was doing but sincerely thought she would be better suited to training him than she was.

"I understand why you may think that," said An'ya slowly. "I can teach him lightsaber combat as well as my other, more esoteric abilities which you explained were similar to his people's. But I could do all that with you staying as his Master. So why are you _really_ giving him to me?"

Fay paused before sighing. "I have... become _attached_ to him. I've started to think of him less as my student and more like a son. That... is not the Jedi way."

"A Jedi should not have attachments," said An'ya in agreement and understanding. She understood now why she was doing this. It was for this very reason that the Council had not allowed her to train Ki-Adi-Mundi after she brought him to the Temple for training. It was in order to prevent an attachment from forming between them much like the attachment between Harry and Master Fay. It was easy to see small signs of that attachment in the way Master Fay slightly favored him, praising him and mothering him slightly. It was difficult to see unless you were looking for it but it was there.

Still... "You do know what happened with my last apprentice, correct?" Fay nodded slowly. "Then you would trust me with your own in spite of what happened to my last?"

"It was not your fault, Master Kuro," said Fay consolingly. "Despite all our power, we cannot control the universe or foresee all possibilities. It simply happened. I believe you have learned from your mistakes and have beaten yourself up enough. I trust you to watch over my apprentice."

An'ya looked slightly touched at her words and sighed. "Coming from you, that is high praise indeed. You _are, _after all, the one who taught me the most about the Force."

Master Fay had actually been the one to train An'ya while she was still a youngling during one of the few times the former went to Coruscant. She had taken special interest in the young Kuro and fostered her connection to the Force in unique ways which were what led her to discover her various esoteric or rare Force abilities. She always had a special fondness for Master Fay ever since and held her opinion in high regard.

An'ya sighed and nodded. "Very well. I will take Harry as my own Padawan and finish his training. I promise you he will become a proud and strong Jedi Knight."

Fay smiled in thanks. "Thank you. Now all that is left is to break it to young Harry. We should also probably go to the Temple to introduce him to the Council. It would not do for them to see him for the first time when you recommend him for Knighthood."

"Indeed," said An'ya in agreement before smirking. "Though it would be funny to watch. Can you imagine the look on that brat Windu's face if-"

Both Fay and An'ya's faces snapped in Harry's direction, sensing the distress coming from him. "Something's wrong," said Fay in agitation.

The two Jedi Masters sprinted over toward Harry just as he came out of his meditation in a gasp, a light sheen of sweat on his brow and a confused look in his eyes.

Fay was the first to reach him and laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him in his obvious distress. "What is wrong, Harry? Did you have another Force vision?"

An'ya was surprised at the revelation. Force visions were extremely rare nowadays and to receive one in a single lifetime was a rare achievement. Yet the way Fay spoke made it seem as if this was not the first time it had happened and may be a regular occurrence.

Curious.

Harry nodded at his master's question, calming himself down as he had been taught to whenever this happened. "Yes, Master. I saw... a system with four moons and a yellow sun. There were... sentients who looked like green-skinned reptilians, sort of turtle-like as well. They were... attacking a nearby system. People were crying out in pain. I also sensed... another's hand behind it. Like someone... dark and twisted was guiding their actions."

Fay closed her eyes in thought as she processed this. She thought over all she knew of the many sentient species across the galaxy and their home systems before identifying the sentients in her apprentice's vision. "The Yinchorri. They're a race of green-skinned reptilians that were admitted into the Republic as a member over two decades ago I believe. Though I thought their home system held only three moons, not four."

"Perhaps the ones who wrote that down were wrong," said An'ya easily. "It would not be the first time they thought a certain culture's beliefs or rumors had no basis in fact and dismissed it."

Fay nodded her head in agreement before furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "From what your vision showed you it seems as if they've gotten their hands on starship technology. That technology had been restricted from sale to the Yinchorri due to their aggressive culture. It would only be a matter of time before they waged war on a nearby system."

"Never stopped criminals and smugglers before," said An'ya humorlessly. "Though from his vision we can guess that someone purposefully gave them starships knowing what would happen. The question is why?"

Harry shook his head as he tried to make sense of his vision but could remember nothing more. An'ya's thoughts of it being criminals and/or smugglers who gave them the starship technology made sense yet...

Harry remembered the darkness of the presence in his vision. No. Whatever it was pulling the strings was far darker and twisted than some simple criminal or smuggler looking to make a few extra credits. However, without any proof beyond his vision he knew no one would listen to his claims. It was best to simply make do with what he had and leave the investigation into the people behind it for others. Right now, the most important thing was the sense of urgency behind the vision.

"Master?" said Harry urgently, gaining the attention of the two Masters. "We need to go there. I might not know why but there was no doubt the Force was telling me we need to be there."

An'ya's eyebrows rose at his declaration. "If the Yinchorri _are_ declaring war on nearby systems no doubt the Jedi Council will send a Jedi strike force to deal with it. There's no need for us to get involved."

Harry frowned as he thought over the sense of urgency in his vision and shook his head. "No. Whether or not they send a Jedi strike team or maybe _because_ they send one, we need to get there. I sense that they might need our help."

An'ya was still disbelieving but Fay, being used to the accuracy of Harry's visions and the potential consequences of not listening to them, nodded. "We will leave for the Yinchorri system at once then. Start the pre-flight check-up of the ship."

Harry nodded and ran toward the ship and up its ramp, anxious to prevent the deaths he sensed in his vision.

Back with the two female Masters, An'ya looked at Master Fay in disbelief. "You're actually listening to him? You don't even know if it's occurring now or farther in the future or if it already happened! Plus, you aren't exactly the best equipped to enter a battle zone."

Fay shook her head. "If you're going to be his Master, you must know that Harry's visions are never wrong. They happen rarely but when they do it is in the best interests of all to heed them. Only destruction and pain occurs to those who do not. If he believes the vision was given to him because we are needed, then we are needed. Whether or not I am the best equipped is irrelevant. The Force called my Padawan and I to be the ones to go there and I follow the will of the Force."

An'ya sighed but shrugged. "Then I had better go with you. Someone with actual battle experience needs to be there." At Fay's look, An'ya smirked. "Actual _recent_ battle experience."

Fay made a face before smiling and nodding as they walked toward the ship. "Your presence would certainly be very welcome." Her face turned grim. "I fear you are not far off when you said we are going to be entering a battle zone." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Why is life never dull with my reckless apprentice?"

* * *

**Yinchorr, Yinchorri system**

Mace Windu cursed as he cut down another Yinchirri warrior while trying to reconnect with the other Jedi on the other side of the ambush party.

The mission had been going wrong since they entered the system, no, since they heard about it. At first, he had thought to simply send a single Jedi pair to negotiate with the Yinchorri and settle this peacefully.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten to warn the Jedi about the Yinchorri being an aggressive species and their immunity to mind tricks and cortosis armament. This lapse in judgment caused the deaths of the two Jedi sent and the inflammation of hostilities.

Still thinking they could perhaps end this peacefully, Mace had led a three team strike team of twelve Jedi consisting of Masters and Knights (as well as two Padawans) as a show of force. Like all bullies, he thought that the show of force would cause them to back down and they could negotiate peacefully.

Instead, the moment the three Consular-class cruisers holding the three four-Jedi teams entered the system, they had been attacked by Yinchorri starfighters. Since the ships they were using had no armament at all, having thought they wouldn't need it, the Jedi had been hard-pressed to land on their respective worlds intact but managed it.

However, all three teams landed on each world only to find no sign of the Yinchorri home base they were searching for and being chased by Yinchorri warriors nonstop. As it was, the other two teams had found them and they were now attacking the Yinchorri ambush party from two fronts.

Despite this tactical advantage, Mace was under no illusion that they were all going to get out of this intact. The Yinchorri were born and bred warriors and they were heavily outnumbered. Furthermore, since he hadn't expected a confrontation to occur, he hadn't taken the most skilled warriors but rather the ones most known for their diplomatic skill. The fact that the Masters had to defend their Padawans only made it that much worse.

And like the Force was proving his prediction true, Mace felt K'kruhk's despair when he saw Knight Lilit jump to save her Padawan only to be run through right in front of him. The blow was without a doubt fatal even though she wasn't dead yet, her life force was rapidly diminishing. Like a true Jedi, Knight Lilit was embracing her death, knowing that resisting would only slow them down from completing the mission as they tried to save her.

Mace wondered how many more of his fellow Jedi he would be burying today when he heard the roar of an engine and an unmistakable Force presence approach rapidly.

"It can't be," said Mace in a whisper.

Flying toward them quickly was a YV-545 light freighter, an older model but one well known for its speed and maneuverability being on par with most starfighters. The ship fired its single laser cannon down on the Yinchorri warriors, scattering them and giving the Jedi breathing room.

Knowing that this might be the back-up they needed, Mace sent a pulse of reassurance to the badly wounded Knight Lilit Twoseas, reassuring her that help was on the way. The freighter hovered above them and the walkway opened, revealing someone that Windu thought he wouldn't see again in his lifetime.

Standing there regally, looking as if she was simply taking a walk in the park was Jedi Master Fay and beside her stood Master An'ya Kuro, aka the Dark Woman. Stretching out their hands in the direction of the regrouping Yinchorri warriors, they sent out a _powerful_ Force push at them, scattering them once more and this time causing them to retreat completely.

The ship quickly landed, the Jedi rushing over with the injured Knight Twoseas, hoping they had the medical knowledge and equipment to save her.

Mace was the first to reach the walkway where Master Fay stood, An'ya having gone back to the cockpit to pilot so Harry would be free to help the wounded. "Master Fay! I must say that your timing was impeccable. How did you know that we needed help? Did the Council send you?"

Fay simply shook her head. "No. My Padawan had a vision of trouble here in the system so we came to investigate. It was my Padawan who sensed you were all in trouble down here and insisted on a rescue attempt."

Windu was surprised, both at the fact that the self-proclaimed 'never going to teach' Master Fay took an apprentice and that whoever they were had a strong enough Force Sense to sense their need for help. "Well then, I'm glad either way." Turning to the group of Jedi who were delicately carrying the rapidly fading Knight Twoseas. "Do you have medical equipment of some kind to heal Knight Twoseas?"

Fay's eyes widened at Lilit's condition and nodded. "Yes, follow me." They followed the ancient Jedi Master inside and Fay led them to a room where Harry was preparing the bed for the injured Knight. They gently placed Knight Twoseas on the bed before Fay started to use the Force to maintain her life while Harry rummaged through his trunk for the healing potions Dumbledore had placed the potions when Harry left over eight years ago for emergencies. He absently thanked the man for placing permanent stasis charms on them so they wouldn't expire.

K'kruhk looked on in fear of losing his Master, turning to Harry who had found the correct potions and was carrying them over to the bedside. "You can save her, right? She will be fine? Please tell me you can save her."

By this time, the only one within the room were the injured Twoseas, Fay, Harry, K'kruhk and Qui-Gon Jin who was watching the proceedings with an interested yet confused eye.

Harry absently nodded as he first forced a Blood-Replenishing Potion down Knight Lilit's throat to make sure she didn't die of blood loss before they could tend to her wounds. "Don't worry, we'll save her. Please let me concentrate though."

At that, K'kruhk fell silent and watched the proceedings alongside Qui-Gon Jinn.

With the Blood-Replenishing Potion doing its job, Harry studied the wounds before wincing. The stab through the chest had barely missed her heart but had collapsed a lung which was rapidly filling with blood. It had also cut through various important arteries that were letting out too much blood. Almost as bad was the large cut down her right shoulder that had cut through the bone and would render that arm useless unless it was treated.

Realizing that if he only treated it one at a time she would die before he was done, Harry took out his emergency treatment. He saved it only for life-threatening wounds and injuries and this definitely counted.

Harry took out the small bottle of Phoenix tears that Dumbledore had kindly placed amongst the potions along with a note as to their properties. He had, understandably, been skeptical as to the liquid's miraculous healing powers but after a certain incident that proved its powers, he was now firmly a believer.

Using a dropper, Harry placed several drops of Phoenix tears on both of her wounds, watching as the tears did their work. It was moments like these that he understood why his people believed what they did was magic. Truly, the Force's wonders would never cease to amaze him.

The two Jedi at the doorway had been confused when he took out the small bottle of clear liquid and used it on her wounds, not recognizing it. K'kruhk had actually been about to angrily ask what he expected it to do when they saw the results.

Before their amazed eyes, the wounds regenerated, simultaneously Vanishing the extra blood in her lungs while knitting together the wounded flesh. They saw Knight Twoseas's pale face regain its color and slowly her eyes fluttered before opening once more.

"What?" asked Lilit in confusion before looking down at where her injuries were only to see smooth, unblemished skin. She looked in shock at where Harry was kneeling beside her bedside, checking her over for any more injuries. "How did...?"

Harry absently explained while making sure everything was fully healed. "You were too badly wounded for me to heal you one wound at a time in time to save you. Therefore, I used something unique to my planet: Phoenix tears. They're the tears of the very creature of legend you're thinking of that have incredible healing properties to the point that they can heal anything as long as its not instantly fatal. Anything from normally fatal poisons, wounds and injuries are completely healed, leaving not a trace behind."

The previously gravely injured Jedi Knight was shocked at his words and would have disbelieved them if she wasn't living proof of the tears' abilities. By the doorway, both Qui-Gon and K'kruhk were just as shocked at the tears' abilities though they were quick to get out of their daze.

K'kruhk walked over to Harry and bowed deeply. "Thank you for saving my Master's life. I am forever in your debt. Ask me anything and if it is in my power then I shall grant it."

Harry looked extremely embarrassed at his words and waved it off. "You don't owe me anything. We are both Jedi and we look out for one another. If we don't protect each other, who will? Plus, even if she hadn't been a Jedi, I still would have done everything possible to save her so it's nothing special. But if you truly want to repay me then you can repay me by being my friend. One can never have enough friends after all."

K'kruhk smiled at his fellow Padawan and laid a hand on his shoulder, almost causing Harry's knees to buckle beneath him. "Then from this day on, you and I are friends. Once again, you have my deepest gratitude."

"And mine," said Knight Lilit as she sat up on the bed with Master Fay's help. She may be healed but she was still slightly weak from the blood loss though the Blood-Replenishing Potion was fixing that while the Force helped with her tiredness. "Without your help, there was no doubt that I would have died this day."

Harry just blushed when An'ya entered the room with a grim look. "We've reached the cruiser your team was using, Master Jinn, but it seems as if the Yinchorri attacked it. It looks bad and I think whoever was defending it did not survive."

The group frowned at her words and quickly left the room behind Master Kuro with the exception of Master Fay and Knight Twoseas, the latter of which was still weak from blood loss. The group walked down the ramp to see a sad sight awaiting them.

The ground around the cruiser was littered with Yinchorri bodies, showing that a battle had taken place here. Lying in front of the cruiser was the body of Padawan Theen Fida with his master Tsui Choi kneeling beside his dead body. The rest of the Jedi strike team with the exception of Master Windu was gathered around the body to share in their grief at the loss of such a young Jedi.

Harry felt guilt fill him at the sight of his fellow Padawan's death. Maybe if he'd come earlier, been faster, he wouldn't have died.

Qui-Gon laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder when he felt the latter's guilt through the Force. Harry looked up at the older man who smiled consolingly down at him. "It is not your fault, young one. You came as soon as you could and managed to save Knight Twoseas despite everyone thinking she was lost. Padawan's Fida's death is not your fault and never believe that."

Beside Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan nodded as well. "It's true. We tried our best and that is the most anyone can ask. You saved one of us who would have died if you weren't here so be happy for that at least and don't linger on what if's."

Harry felt better at their words though he still felt bad for the young boy's death. Walking over to the group, Harry gently entered the circle and kneeled on the dead Padawan's other side. An'ya, not being a very emotional person, went back inside to check on Knight Twoseas condition herself. Master Choi looked up at Harry's approach and Harry smiled consolingly at the grieving master.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Master," said Harry softly. "I can't bring him back but..." Harry touched a nearby rock and everyone's eyes widened as they saw it change into a large white sheet. Harry gently placed it over the fallen Jedi's body, showing respect for the fallen Jedi's sacrifice by doing it with reverence. "... there. We can take him back to the Temple and give him a Jedi's funeral as he deserves."

Master Choi smiled at Harry thankfully. "Thank you, young one. You must be Master Fay's Padawan learner, correct?"

Harry nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Master. I am Padawan Harry Potter. It is an honor to meet you all."

As each master introduced themselves, Master Windu walked out of the Consular-class cruiser with a scowl on his face. "I've been informed that are actually _four _moons in this system and they had left out the fourth due to believing it was a legend. That must be where the Yinchorri high command is located." His eyes then landed on Harry, realizing who this must be. "Hello, I am Jedi Master Windu and you must be Master Fay's Padawan, Harry Potter, correct?"

Realizing that he was standing before the Master of the Order and the man considered the finest swordsman the Jedi Order had ever produced, Harry quickly bowed in respect. "Y-Yes, Master Windu. That is me."

Mace smiled slightly at his obvious nervousness. It always amused him to see the young ones stumble over themselves in his presence, especially since he remembered he himself having been in their position. While he wasn't one for extensive formality or arrogance, he did like to be recognized for his accomplishments and respected for them, immediately disliking those who acted like his accomplishments meant nothing.

He was usually slow to trust but the young man before him already gained a measure of his trust with his quick action which probably saved their lives. "Master Kuro tells me we have you to thank for coming to support us."

Harry blushed in embarrassment when he saw everyone looking at him, not used to the attention. "I just had a vision in the Force of something happening in this system as well as a sense of urgency. I couldn't just ignore it and once we were in the system I sensed you in trouble and well... I couldn't _not_ help."

The other Jedi smiled in amusement at his humility and even Windu had a small smile. "Perhaps but it still probably saved all our lives. How is Jedi Knight Lilit?"

"She is doing well," said Master Fay as she walked up to them. "She's completely healed but needs to rest to regain her strength. The substance we used to heal her takes a bit of strength out of the one being healed since it uses the person's own energy to fuel its healing. Still, she will be in perfect condition within the day."

Mace was surprised but just nodded decisively. "That's good. There's been enough Jedi deaths today." Everyone fell silent at that before Master Windu spoke once more. "Despite this, we cannot lose ourselves in our grief and the best way to honor Padawan Fida's sacrifice is to complete the mission. Master Fay, can your ship take us to the fourth moon of the system?"

Fay nodded calmly. "Indeed it can. Though I suggest we hurry. It won't be long before the Yinchorri regroup and come after us in greater numbers in order to overwhelm us. I can sense them approaching even as we speak."

Everyone sensed she was right and quickly ran back into the ship, Master Choi and Master Jinn carrying Padawan Fida's body inside and Master Windu dragging the restrained Vilmarh Grahrk into the cargo bay and locking him inside.

In the cockpit, Harry sat in the pilot's seat with An'ya going to wait for the coming fight in the rooms since the cockpit was too crowded as is. Seeing the thirteen year old in the pilot's seat caused both Masters Tiin and Gallia to frown slightly. "Perhaps Master Gallia or myself should pilot since we're undoubtedly going to enter a space battle before we arrive."

Master Fay, who had just arrived in the cockpit and sat in the navigation seat, snorted. "No offense Masters but I doubt either of you could pilot the ship considering all the modifications he put in it. I think he modified it so much so that only he could pilot it."

In the pilot's seat, Harry masterfully lifted the ship off the ground, easily avoiding the two fighters trying to shoot at them. "That's probably because the last time you piloted you managed to crash the ship into the only rock in the Tatooine desert."

A faint blush crossed Fay's cheeks at the memory. "That was because _someone_ insisted on distracting me while I was piloting. I assure you that I'm a wonderful pilot in other circumstances. After all, I managed to survive this long without you."

"Thus proving just how strong you are in the Force to have survived this long," muttered Harry lowly before yelping when Fay smacked the back of his head, having heard his words. "Besides, you people just don't know how to fly. You take _way_ too much consideration into the small stuff."

Just as he said that he flew the ship into a barrel roll into a canyon, masterfully piloting the ship through the crevices and causing all their pursuers to crash into the canyon walls trying to follow.

"Like _surviving_, you mean," muttered a pale Fay as she strapped herself in. She'd forgotten how Harry got when he really got into the groove of flying.

Seeing his maneuver, both Masters Tiin and Gallia fell silent, agreeing to let him pilot for now but taking the copilot and the seat right behind it just in case. Harry flew them out of the moon's atmosphere, following the coordinates of the fourth moon, Uhanayih, to search out the Yinchorri high command. Once the moon got within visual range, he cocked an eyebrow in bemusement when he saw what awaited them. "Um, Masters? I think they know we're coming."

Standing between their ship and the moon was the massive Yinchorri fleet, dozens of capital ships and starfighters coming their way.

Master Tiin cursed. "We'll have to escape and come back with reinforcements. I don't doubt the Chancellor is going to send Judicial Forces soon but until then we'll have to evade them. I don't think the shields on this ship could last very long."

Harry just smiled a smile that, if they were present, would remind the Hogwarts professors of James at his most competitive. "That's only if they manage to land a hit and I assure you... these overgrown lizards are a hundred years from being good enough to land a hit on me while on _my_ ship. Everyone strap yourselves in because this is going to get bumpy."

Before anyone had time to stop, Harry transferred all power to the engines, leaving the deflector shields at absolute minimum and raced _toward_ the Yinchorri fleet.

Fay's eyes widened in alarm at her Padawan's actions. "Harry, what _are_ you doing?!"

"Trust me, Master," assured Harry even as he continued to race toward the enemy fleet. "We'd never outrun them long enough anyway. So when it's impossible to avoid a confrontation... make sure you have the advantage for the coming fight."

Once Harry finished his little speech, he took a deep breath and opened himself to the Force. The other Masters, not knowing of his powerful Force connection, were shocked at the strength behind it. It was almost as strong as some Jedi Masters, though not as controlled obviously. With his Force senses on maximum, Harry piloted the ship into the fray.

What followed was the greatest show of piloting any of the Jedi had ever seen. Despite piloting a freighter, albeit a freighter known for its incredible maneuvering, Harry piloted it like it was a starfighter. He twisted and turned, barrel rolled and banked, avoiding every single laser cannon shot in his direction. While this itself was noteworthy considering the sheer amount of enemies shooting at them, it was made even more incredible by the tactics he used.

Harry piloted the ship so it skimmed the surfaces of the capital ships, causing the starfighters shooting at them to hit the capital ships instead. He avoided the missiles by ducking behind the larger cruisers making it so the missiles crashed against them, taking them down with their own starfighters. As for said starfighters, Harry led them through dizzying loops and twists in between the capital ships that many of them, being relatively inexperienced piloting their ships, to lose their bearings and crash into each other or into the larger ships.

Through all this, Harry never fired a single shot or missile of his own, using nothing but pure skills and tactics to turn the enemies on each other, leaving mass chaos in his wake. The fact was that despite the Yinchorri having strong family values, this only applied to their immediate family and not to the species as a whole. So when one starfighter mistakenly fired on a capital ship holding another's family, they got revenge for their families' death and turned on each other.

The end result was that Harry left behind a semi-civil war behind him while the space toward the fourth moon was mostly clear of enemy ships, letting them go uncontested.

Masters Tiin and Gallia were shocked at the incredibly display of piloting while Master Fay was looking a little pale. "Harry. _Never_ do that again. At least not when I'm in the ship with you," said Fay faintly.

Harry just grinned and looked at her from the corner of his eye. At some point both Masters Windu and Jinn as well as Jinn's apprentice Obi-Wan had entered the cockpit and were looking in surprise at seeing it was Harry doing the piloting. "You know you don't mean that and you love my piloting." He studiously ignored Master Fay's glare and turned back to the front. "They won't fight each other for long and will focus back on us soon. Luckily, it'll be long enough since our friends will easily deal with them now."

No one had time to question his words when several hyperspace exits appeared on sensors. Scanners showed it was none other than Judicial Forces attack groups, four of them in fact consisting of light assault cruisers and armed Corellian Star shuttles. The Judicial Forces wasted no time in attacking the Yinchorri forces, who being already out of formation and in chaos from Harry's actions were quickly falling to the more organized and superior Judicial fleet.

They were eventually hailed by said Judicial Forces and Harry quickly answered. "Halt! This is restricted airspace. Unidentified vessel, identify yourself immediately or you will be fired upon."

Mace was the one to respond with his usual calm tone. "This is Jedi Master Mace Windu onboard the YV-545 light freighter on your scope. We're on our way toward the Yinchorri command center and we'd appreciate it if you'd make sure we weren't followed while we deal with them."

There was a moment of silence before the same man responded. "Understood, Jedi Master Windu. We'll make sure you're undisturbed while you deal with their command center."

"Thank you," said Master Windu before cutting off the connection and turning to Harry with a slightly impressed look. "That was some impressive flying, young Padawan. I didn't think it was possible to pull moves like that on a freighter."

Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at the praise. "What can I say? I really love flying and it comes naturally for some reason."

"I say your people are half-birds," said Master Fay's dry response. "It's the only explanation I can think of for some of the insane stunts you pull while flying. That and your complete disregard for the normal rules of what should and should not be possible is the reason you're such a good pilot."

Harry gave his master a deadpan look. "You know, I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not but I'll take it as such."

"Whatever floats your boat," shrugged Master Fay with a slightly impish smile on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes and flew the ship into the atmosphere and followed Master Windu's direction down a tunnel that led to the Yinchorri high command.

As they approached the command center, Harry saw no available landing zone and frowned. "How are we going to land? There's nowhere large enough to land."

"Then we'll just have to make our own landing zone, won't we?" said Master Windu firmly as the rest of the available Jedi, including Masters Giett, Eeth Koth, Tsui Choi, and Plo Koon entering the cockpit, K'kruhk staying behind with his master.

Harry fell silent for a moment before speaking. "Master Windu, I think you've just been bumped up to my favorite Jedi of all time." That said, Harry accelerated the ship, aiming for the war room at the top of the command center.

* * *

**War room, Yinchorri command center, Uhanayih**

"Vilmarh promised that the Republic would not intervene!" came the fearful complaint of one Yinchorri.

The war room was in chaos as they saw the Judicial Forces easily take down their forces, helped by the chaos left behind by _one freighter's_ actions.

"Vilmarh has fled! He obviously knew this would fail!" came the retort from the Yinchorri commander. "They're are obviously coming here! Close the blast shutters and let us retreat!"

But before anyone could follow his command, there was a thunderous explosion as the wall exploded. The Yinchorri could only watched with terror as a YV-545 light freighter slammed through the windows, landing in the middle of the destroyed war room.

Their terror only increased when eleven Jedi, the easily recognizable Master Windu among them, burst out of the ship's cockpit. The few Yinchorri still able to move tried to resist but were easily subdued by the far superior Jedi.

Mace Windu was standing over the commander, his amethyst blade pointing at his throat, causing said commander to raise his hands in surrender and terror. "Please, don't kill us!"

"You are the ones responsible for this chaos," retorted Windu easily. "Master Gallia, what is it Master Oppo Rancisis says about the philosophy "might makes right"?"

Adi Gallia smiled as she answered. "He says that the philosophy is often recanted when confronted with a more powerful foe."

Master Windu raised his eyebrows at the Yinchorri commander. "It seems he was right, after all. In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest, _commander_."

With that, the Yinchorri commander fainted.

* * *

**AN: And there you have Harry's debut to the rest of the Order. I've yet to see someone ever show the Yinchorri Uprising or use it like I have despite having been an event orchestrated by the Sith. Those who've read the comic showing this event or read it in the wiki will see some differences, mostly in that only one Jedi died instead of three which is mostly due to Harry's actions. If he hadn't arrived both Master Giett and Knight Twoseas would have died.**

**Not much was shown of Harry's skill beyond his piloting though there will be more shown as the story progresses. He's not the kind to show off so he'll only use certain powers and skills when necessary. As for those thinking his piloting was unreal, not really. Anakin did something similar in the Clone Wars and the Solo twins decades later did the same in an asteroid field while chased by Yuuzhan Vong so all you really need is the talent (which we know Harry has) and the necessary power in the Force to predict the correct flight pattern.**

**For those wondering about the potions, no he can't create anymore. Well, technically he has potions books and can follow the recipe and create more but obviously he doesn't have the ingredients. There will be an explanation about Potions in relation to the Force later but it won't feature prominently beyond its connection to Alchemy and Sith Alchemy.**

**Next chapter is Harry's formal introduction to the Order as well as some of the repercussions of his actions. One of which is gaining the attention of a certain Sith Lord.**

**Please Review!**


	3. The Jedi Temple

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

**33 BBY (967 years after Ruusan Reformation)**

Harry's eyes widened in awe as he beheld his first sight of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, its large towers and beautiful design filling the viewport of the Consular-class light cruiser they were using to return to the Temple.

It hadn't taken long after taking down the Yinchorri high command for them to send out a surrender to Republic forces. The Yinchorri had rightly realized that it was perhaps an ill-advised idea to challenge the much stronger and larger Galactic Republic, especially with the Jedi Order backing it. After all, cortosis and immunity to mind tricks could only do so much.

Harry and Fay's YV-545 light cruiser had been wrecked with their crashing into the Yinchorri war room so they had had to abandon it. While Harry would miss the ship he basically grew up in, he wasn't so attached that he wasn't able to let it go. Fay and him had simply removed any belongings they had on the ship (which basically amounted to Harry's trunk and a few change of clothes) and sold it for parts, giving the money accumulated away to a charity before returning with the rest of the Jedi to report to the Jedi High Council.

While Harry had heard stories and descriptions of the Temple from his master, it didn't really do the place justice. The towers were so tall one could probably see them even from miles away, their splendor shinning down on the entire Temple Precinct which was their domain. The four Jedi Council Spires with the Tranquility Spire in the center standing over the Temple Ziggurat drew his eye, looking so much like some of the lighthouses he'd seen along a world's coast to guide ships at night.

Which was symbolic in a way because this was the Jedi's tower of guard. Their fortress to watch and guard against the dark. In a way, Coruscant was better known for the Jedi Temple than it was for the Senate buildings.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the ship landed and everyone started to walk out of the ship, Harry hurrying to catch up with his master.

Fay smiled down at her Padawan as he looked around with awe-filled eyes. "Beautiful, is it not? I always thought it was a bit much but I guess with the Coruscanti love of architecture it was expected the Temple would be so ostentatious. Funny how this started as a simple conclave, isn't it?"

Harry nodded at his master's words, still too enraptured by the sights to tear his eyes away from them. "I don't know how the Jedi here can ever get used to this. I don't think I ever will."

"Most Jedi like you who were trained outside of the Temple feel the same," came Qui-Gon's calm voice from behind. Harry turned to see him smiling at him with his Padawan, Obi-Wan, and Master Giiett walking beside him. "Truthfully, I think most Jedi don't really appreciate how much we have due to growing up with it. If most Jedi could see the Temple as you do perhaps there wouldn't be so many who feel entitled."

"Entitled, Master Jinn?" asked Obi-Wan with a frown on his face. "Just because we're used to the Temple doesn't make us entitled, does it?"

Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Not all but ask yourself this? How would you feel if the Temple was taken away by the Republic and we were forced to in small conclave with limited resources?" Seeing the look on Obi-Wan's face, Qui-Gon gave him a knowing look. "See? It might not be a conscious feeling but Jedi who grow up here, myself included, come to see the Temple and all our resources as our right for protecting the galaxy. Yet Jedi should not need anything but the Force, the clothes on their back and their lightsabers. At times I've thought that maybe all younglings should grow as young Harry here did so they won't take what the Temple offers for granted. Isn't that right, Dark Woman?"

"Wise words, Master Jinn," the group turned to see Master Kuro literally appear from thin air, dropping her Force cloak and standing beside the surprised Harry. "I'm glad to see your senses have not dropped since we last saw each other. You still remain one of the few who can sense my exact location when I do that."

Qui-Gon just smiled. "Age has forced me to rely more on my Force senses that before. You could say they've only sharpened in a way."

Master Giiett chuckled at that. "True enough. As we age, we tend to rely more on our Force senses as our natural ones fade. Unfortunately, I never gained an affinity for precognition so as my natural senses fade so does my danger sense." He sighed sadly. "For that reason, I'm glad I'm stepping down from the Council."

Everyone stopped at that, the rest of the Jedi group having gone on ahead already leaving only Master Fay, Harry, Master Kuro, Master Jinn, Obi-Wan and Master Giiett. Fay was the first to speak with a frown on her face. "Are you sure, Master Giiett? You could simply stop taking missions and stay in an advisory capacity."

Master Giiett just smiled and waved her off. "Yes, I'm sure. But don't worry, I'm not going into complete retirement. I'm simply leaving the Council to become an instructor and focus on teaching the next generation not to be so dependent on their Force abilities alone. Force knows that if I had relied on my sabers and Force skills alone in this past fight I might not have made it out alive. I wish to focus on passing on that lesson to the next generation and my Council duties will only interfere with that."

Fay frowned but sighed. "I see. Very well, if that is what the Force compels you to do then I cannot say anything against it. I had just hoped..." She looked at Harry as if telling him something.

Master Giiett smiled and rose a reassuring hand. "Don't worry. I will stay on the Council long enough to vote in favor of your Padawan. He proved in this last mission that he deserves to become a Jedi."

Something about the way they said it made Harry nervous and he turned to Master Fay with furrowed eyebrows. "Master Fay? What is he talking about? Aren't I already a Jedi? I mean, at least a Padawan?"

Fay sent Giiett a light glare which caused him to wince before she turned to Harry with a calming look in her eyes. "The way I trained you was not... traditional, to say the least. Usually, potential Jedi are brought to the Temple to learn before passing the Apprentice Trials and being taken by a Master before they are thirteen. Furthermore, no child older than three is accepted and you were five when I found you. Usually, you would not have been allowed in the Order which is why I took you under my wing instead of bringing you here."

Harry fidgeted at her words, unsure what they meant. "So... does that mean they might not let me be a Jedi anymore?"

Qui-Gon laid a calming hand on his shoulder, causing the panic bubbling inside him to subside momentarily. "Of course they will. Your entrance was simply unusual but not unheard of. Padawans far older than you have been allowed entrance into the Order before and they went on to be great Jedi. They simply need to make sure you are sufficiently trained by Master Fay before formerly recognizing your status."

That calmed Harry down and he went back to looking around, missing the looks exchanged between the Masters and the frown on Obi-Wan's face.

The group eventually caught up with the rest and stopped in front of the High Council room. Fay turned to Harry with a smile. "Harry, why don't you look around while I report to the Council? I'll look for you once I'm done, okay?" She gave him a stern look. "Try and not get into trouble."

Harry gave Fay a false look of innocence. "Me? Find trouble? I would never! I'll have you know trouble finds me!"

Fay just rolled her eyes as Harry ran off with a smile, eager to explore the magnificent Temple. Fay watched as he ran away with an indulgent smile which slowly dropped, replaced with a frown. Beside her, Master Giiett looked at Fay with understanding.

"Do not worry," said the older-looking man. "I will support his acceptance as a Jedi. I'm sure the other Masters will once they hear about his help in this mission and how you've been training him for years already."

Fay sighed. "I hope so. Now let us, as my Padawan sometimes says, get this show on the road."

With that, the Masters and Obi-Wan entered the Council room to report on the successful mission.

* * *

The High Council Chamber, or Jedi Council Chamber, was a circular room at the summit of the High Council Tower of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It was where the Jedi High Council had met for centuries since the Temple's construction and where they would meet for years to come. The room was where the wisest and strongest of the Jedi Order conferred to speak about deep mysteries of the Force and the future of the Order.

Yet at the moment, the Council was not discussing any deep mystery about the Force but rather questioning (aka interrogating) one of their more legendary Masters.

"And why didn't you bring him to the Temple if you he was eligible for training instead of taking him yourself?" asked Mace Windu with a frown. "If he was eligible then we would have taken him regardless of what planet he hailed from."

"I had reason to believe you might be... disinclined to allow him to train as a Jedi," explained Fay calmly. "This is despite the Force directly guiding me toward him and all but telling me to take him as my apprentice. I took him as my own apprentice because it was the will of the Force that I be his master shown by the fact that a master-apprentice bond formed between us the moment we met."

At this, Yoda spoke. "The moment you met you say?" At Fay's nod, he hummed to himself. "Then meant to be his Master, you were. Though wonders, does Yoda, why not alert the Council you did? We would not give him training, what reason would you have to believe?"

This was the part that she knew might be slightly controversial. "When I found he was over the usual age of acceptance, being five years old at the time."

At this, Fay felt a lot of disapproval though not as much as she expected. Most of it came from the more traditional members such as Oppo Rancisis but surprisingly most of it was either neutral or accepting from the others. It was better than she hoped for though Harry's actions in the last mission probably shed him in a good light to those who were on it.

"So you went against the rules and traditions set down by the Order for past millennia?" accused Master Rancisis. "All because you believed the Force led you to him?"

At this, Fay's eyes flashed in slight irritation. "Have a care, _Master _Rancisis. Do not speak to me in that manner. I was ancient when you were just a twinkle in your father's eye. Do _not_ question my knowledge or connection to the Force. I do not _believe_ the Force led me to him. I _know_ it did. It called me to him from almost half the galaxy away and led me through uncharted and unknown paths to his homeworld in the Unknown Regions. I had not felt the Force guide me that strongly in _centuries_. That was _not_ chance or luck. It was the will of the Force."

Master Rancisis had looked irritated at her chastisement but fell silent. The Council had forgotten that this was no ordinary Master who preferred to work on her own on the Outer Rim but an ancient and legendary Master who had performed hundreds of great deeds in her extremely long life and had been trained by Master Yoda himself when the latter was but a Knight. Her power and influence was such that despite the Council usually keeping a tight leash on all Jedi, they had let her do as she wished for centuries as long as she never broke the law or Jedi doctrine.

"That may be," spoke Mace Windu calmly. "But that still doesn't explain why you didn't bring him to the Temple. A Master reserving a student as their apprentice if they passed their Apprentice Trials is not unheard of and he was not so old that accepting him would have been unreasonable."

Fay sighed. "When I first met him, our master-apprentice bond was already forming. It couldn't be more clear to me that the Force wanted me to take him as his apprentice right then and there and not at a later time. Furthermore... his homeworld already had a Force tradition. One which uses the Force in similar yet at the same time, drastically different ways."

At this, the Council was both intrigued and wary. While other Force traditions and groups was not unheard of, Master Plo Koon himself being part of the Baran Do sages, they were always wary of them. This was out of fear that they'd research or delve too deeply into the dark side and become Sith. For this reason, all of the various Force traditions and groups in the galaxy were closely watched in case one of them should go rogue.

"And what did this Force tradition involve?" asked Depa Billaba calmly. She knew the Council's fears and wariness had a basis in fact but she was not a person who would be instantly suspicious of another Force-using group without reason.

"Well," started Master Fay as she tried to think of a way to explain it. "First, other than Harry most of the people on the planet had midi-chlorian counts that were higher than normal but lower than necessary to enter the Order. There were one or two exceptions, which are usually written down in their history as the strongest and most powerful of them, but for the most part none of them would have been able to enter the Order."

"Despite this," continued Fay calmly. "I believe that the strongest of them could probably have given even Jedi Council members a run for their money."

Seeing their alarmed and surprised looks, Fay continued undeterred. "This is because they figured out a way to broaden their connection to the Force. Their planet seems to be a Force nexus of some kind, not of the dark side but rather neutral much like the one the Temple is built upon. For this reason, there are various animals and trees that are imbued with the Force. The Force group gathers samples of these creatures and trees to create... well, wands."

At that everyone in the Council blinked. "Wands, you say?" asked Yoda with a faint hint of amusement. "Believe they are wizards, they do?"

Fay closed her eyes and to their surprise, nodded slowly. "In fact, yes they do. Because few of them ever have enough of a connection to the Force to actually receive guidance from it they believe themselves wizards. From what I saw they even had flying broomsticks that uses their 'magic' to fly."

From her corner, Adi Gallia had a disbelieving yet amused look on her face. "Flying... _broomsticks_? Truly?"

Fay nodded with a smile. "Indeed. In fact, I believe that is where my apprentice receives his love of flying from. His guardian told me his late father was quite the flyer."

Adi Gallia smirked as she remembered just how skilled Harry was at piloting but was cut off when Saesee Tiin spoke. "That is all well and good," said Tiin firmly. "But this does not answer our question about this Force tradition. Why should it matter if he has not been exposed to it?"

Fay sighed and dropped the bomb which she knew would anger her fellow masters. "Because part of the concessions I made that allowed me to take him with me was that I allow him to learn his people's 'magic' which is their name for their Force tradition."

At that, Fay felt a lot more disapproval if not outright anger at her actions. "Are you telling me that you exposed a boy, one who was already older than normally allowed training mind you," asked Plo Koon in a disbelieving tone. "To his homeworld's Force tradition... _before_ he was fully immersed into Jedi practices?"

_'More like indoctrination,'_ thought Fay spitefully. She never liked how they raised young apprentices to automatically disdain any non-Jedi Force ability or belief simply because it didn't originate from the Jedi. They seemed to forget that the Jedi Order itself was originally a mesh of many different Force traditions before it eventually became what it currently was and that different didn't automatically mean evil. In her travels she'd met many different Force traditions and most were good people, if their beliefs quite different from their own.

"I am not a _fool_, Master Koon," said Fay with a hint of steel in her tone. "Everything he learned was only after I carefully screened it for any teaching that might be potentially corrupting. All of the 'spells' or the like that required aggression, hatred or anger, I kept from him. However, the ones I believed were actually beneficial to his Jedi training I let him learn."

"And what is one such ability?" asked Windu firmly.

"Occlumency, for one," said Fay easily. "Occlumency is the art of organizing the mind and protecting it from external intrusion. A master of the ability can prevent his thoughts from being read from others and even control his emotions to a better extent since he can correctly analyze and organize his emotions."

Some of the Council such as Yaddle and Depa Billaba looked interested in the ability though others such as Windu were not as pleased. "So you basically made it impossible for us to sense his thoughts and gave him the ability to lie to us?"

Fay was annoyed at his automatic negative insight into the ability. "No. What I did was give my Padawan a skill to better help him control and master his emotions as all Jedi should. Furthermore, I've always found the act of reading another's thoughts as extremely violating to the one whose mind was being read. There _is_ such a thing as privacy, you know."

"If he has nothing to hide then why do so?" rebutted Master Koon easily. "The fact he has the ability to do so without our being able to detect it, especially since he was never trained here in the Temple, makes it that much harder to trust him."

"Then trust me," said Fay firmly. "He is every bit a Jedi as any of you, perhaps even more. I have never, in all my years, met a person _more_ meant to be a Jedi. He is completely selfless and has a powerful sense of justice. Furthermore, his connection to the Force is the strongest I have ever seen, possibly matching if not surpassing your own, Master Yoda, once he reaches his prime."

"But I thought you said the people of his world rarely had a connection to the Force strong enough to become a Jedi," asked Even Piell curiously. "How can he have a such connection?"

"I do not know, Master Piell," answered Fay easily. "All I know was that when I first met him he shone in the Force so strongly that for a moment I swore he could be the Chosen One of prophecy. Yet the fact that he was born of two parents and was not of virgin birth, plus his not being quite _that _powerful convinced me otherwise. Regardless, he is extremely strong in the Force, almost as strong as myself and will only get stronger with age."

Everyone was silent at her revelation for a moment before Yaddle spoke. "Believe, does Yaddle, that useless this discussion is. Already extensively trained is he, that much he has proven. Stopping his training, useless it would be, and dangerous. Better to finish his training so a Jedi Knight he might become."

Some of the Council looked like they wanted to keep arguing but eventually conceded the point. Perhaps if this was when she first found him they might have argued more but right now it was useless. He was already well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight and nothing they saw in him told them he was in danger of falling. For all accounts, he was a selfless and brave boy, not to mention extremely talented. It would be the height of foolishness to stop his training now.

Master Windu sighed. "Very well. But we shall be monitoring his training closely from now on."

"For that," said Fay sadly. "You will have to talk to his new master." Seeing their looks of confusion, she explained. "I am passing on the rest of his training to another, one who I have already spoke with and accepted the position."

"And who might this be?" asked Master Giiett curiously. She hadn't mentioned this before and to tell the truth if he didn't already have a Padawan he might have lobbied to take him himself. The boy definitely had the right attitude to become a Jedi Sentinel.

"Me," said An'ya as she phased through the wall and into the High Council Chamber. "Master Fay came to me in my self-exile and convinced me to finish young Padawan Potter's training. From today onward, I shall be his Master."

At the revelation, some of the Council were not pleased. "Master Fay!" exclaimed Master Piell at the sight of the woman many knew only as 'The Dark Woman'. "Surely you would not leave your Padawan's training in the hands of someone whose training methods are so... well,-"

"Brutal?" asked An'ya with a insincere smile. "Torturous? Disturbing? Believe me, I have heard them all before so I'm wondering whether you'd add something new."

"Barbaric," said Master Piell acidly. "Your training of your apprentices could be classified as savagery in most civilized worlds!"

"I trust Master Kuro," interrupted Fay smoothly before the argument could escalate. "Her methods are the perfect way to get him to express his emotions even with his Occlumency. It is the best way to get him to _truly_ accept and control his emotions. Furthermore, many of the abilities of his people are similar to her own esoteric ones and would such be the perfect Master to finish his training."

"Perhaps," said Mace with a frown. "But surely she could teach him in advisory capacity or part-time if that is the reason you wish for her to train him?"

"I have other reasons," assured Fay calmly. "Ones I will not share right now but I assure you that she is the only one who could properly train him for what is to come."

"What is to come?" asked Master Yarael Poof with a frown. "You make that sound very ominous, Master Fay. What do you know that you have not told us?"

Fay sighed and weighed her options. If she insisted on hiding it, they could force Harry to a different Master out of ignorance. That was not what she wanted since no other master would allow Harry to receive his Knighthood Trials in the way she had promised. Therefore, her only option was to explain her reasons and hope they accepted them.

"Before my apprentice was born," started Fay calmly. "A prophecy was made about his birth and its relation to a Dark Lord..."

* * *

Harry looked around in slight awe as he walked through the Jedi Temple. Even its corridors had a sort of majestic quality to it and for someone who was used to living on the move along the Outer Rim, it was a bit overwhelming.

Harry blinked as he heard the sounds of exertion as well as the unmistakable sounds of lightsaber combat. Excited at maybe seeing actual lightsaber combat between two Jedi who specialized in the art, Harry quickly walked toward the noise.

As he approached, he realized that this must one of the famous training chambers of the Temple, where Jedi, apprentices and Knights alike, trained to perfect their skills. He was proven correct when he entered the chamber where the sounds came from to find two pairs of Padawans dueling as two older gentlemen who could only be Jedi Masters and instructors watched on from the observation balcony above. Harry stayed within the shadow of the doorway as he studied the combatants.

The first duel and the one he was closest to involved a Rutian Twi'lek girl who looked, at most, maybe a year older than him. She was brandishing a single blue lightsaber and using a style that involved a lot of jumping and flipping. Studying her style, it seemed it revolved around using flips, spins and cartwheels to maximize the power behind her strikes while moving exceedingly quickly so her opponent couldn't counterattack if her strikes failed. Harry realized that this must be because it lacked any real defense since she was always on the offense and using dodges to avoid damage.

Harry couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush as he saw how pretty the Twi'lek girl was. He had seen many other Twi'leks before obviously, the rich and powerful liked to buy them as status symbols and sex slaves, especially on the Outer Rim. Yet there was something about this one, maybe the way she moved so gracefully or moved with such confidence that made her seem even more so. She had mesmerizing hazel eyes that complimented her skin color and was wearing brown skin-tight pants and a long-sleeved light green shirt that allowed her full range of motion for her style while still managing to emphasize her femininity. She also had the usual Twi'lek headdress for her lekku.

Shaking it off, Harry studied her opponent. Her opponent was wielding dual green lightsabers and like the Twi'lek girl, her style was acrobatic and dynamic. She was maybe a year younger than him though she was obviously more skilled with a lightsaber, wielding both blades easily. Harry could see that the dual blades allowed her more angles of attack and her style of an all-out offense was a good move against her opponent's style which lacked any significant defense. However, he could also see that her strikes were weak and easily deflected, probably due to using only one hand in her blows. This meant she had to find a way to break through her opponent's defense using something other than brute force.

The girl was more tomboyish than her Twi'lek opponent, with light-colored skin, black hair and blue eyes. Her hair was tied in two ponytails on each side of her head, the Padawan braid absent marking her as still a youngling and not a Padawan yet. She was wearing the usual outfit Harry had seen on younglings around the temple which consisted of a white tunic and cream-colored pants.

The duel seemed to be more or less even, with it leaning more toward the Twi'lek as time passed. This was probably due to the Twi'lek being older and more experienced, allowing her to simply outlast her opponent until she got tired enough that the Twi'lek could take the offensive. Still, the difference was marginal since she was wasting a lot of energy dodging and deflecting due to her lack of significant defense.

Harry then turned to study the second duel with renewed interest.

Unlike the first duel, this one was far more one-sided though its participants were older. The first duelist was an older girl of maybe nineteen standard years with light-colored skin, brown hair and green eyes a shade lighter than his own. Her brown hair was tied in a bun held together with two chopsticks though a single strand went down the right side of her face in the traditional Padawan braid.

Her outfit was strange in that it looked very much like some kind of armor though he could see it was just cloth. It was made up of a sleeveless green shirt that was tight against her body, emphasizing her modest chest though not distastefully so. On the bottom she wore green pants of similar design and color as the shirt along with a green skirt to further protect her modesty. Despite the way it emphasized her position as a woman, she managed to convey an aura of seriousness that stopped her from truly looking 'sexy' or anything like that.

Though as a boy who just entered puberty his eyes did linger on her curves a little longer than strictly necessary.

Her style reflected her seriousness and was aggressive yet focused. Unlike the previous duelists, her style had no flips or acrobatic jumps of any kind and her feet stayed firmly rooted on the ground. The style seemed to revolve around footwork and precision since she moved back and forth in a single line, maintaining her balance at all times. She also never swung her single green lightsaber in any form of strength-oriented blow, using only light cuts and jabs as she struck her opponent. It was a graceful style in its own way, reminding Harry of an aristocrat fencing for some reason.

Her opponent, on the other hand, was obviously as unskilled with a blade as he was. She was using what Harry recognized as Shii-Cho as well as another slightly more defensive form. While she could defend herself for the most part, she couldn't stop the light jabs and cuts that penetrated her defenses which, while not enough to end the duel then and there, were wearing her down.

The girl had brown eyes and black hair brushed straight down and reaching only up to her chin except for the Padawan braid. Unlike her fellow Jedi, she was the only one wearing normal Jedi robes and outfit consisting of brown robes and undertunic.

Harry watched as the second girl struggled to stand up to her older Jedi sister's assault with little success. The problem was that the older girl's jabs and cuts were so precise and quick that it easily pierced through Shii-Cho's slightly more clumsy bladework. It was like a bee slowly stinging away at a larger animal. While not enough to take down the larger animal on its own, the accumulated wounds over time would eventually bring it down.

His prediction proved correct when a light cut on the wrist by the older girl caused the younger to drop her lightsaber with a cry of pain.

"Solah!" cried the younger girl, signaling her surrender and defeat.

On the other side of the chamber, the other two girls had stopped as well, the older Twi'lek having won through sheer stamina like he'd thought she would. They turned when they heard the black-haired girl signal her surrender, seeing that the eldest girl had won.

From the balcony, the Masters clapped politely as they walked down toward the chamber floor. As they walked closer, Harry studied them.

The one in front was dressed in normal Jedi robes yet they were cut in a way that made him seem more aristocratic than normal Jedi. With black, leather boots, a robe that seemed to be made of better material than most Jedi robes, and a noble bearing and look, he looked more like someone from nobility than a Jedi Master. He had white hair, signaling his age, brown eyes and a stern demeanor. He looked much like Master Fay did when she was teaching him something important and did not want him to forget or dismiss it.

The second man had dark blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing the more usual Jedi robes of a dark brown color. He was younger than his compatriot but obviously a Jedi Master as well if the way he carried himself was any indication. Harry had noticed that Knights and Masters walked differently in very subtle ways. Knights were sure of their place yet still showed deference to Masters while Masters only showed deference to Council members. If there was one thing Harry was excellent at, it was studying people and sussing out similarities in how very different people walked and talked to accurately know their place on the social ladder.

The older Master reached the group of four Padawan's first with a small smile. "Well done, young Padawans. A good show of various types of lightsaber dueling though I personally believe my own Makashi is better. Still, first as to your mistakes and weaknesses. Padawan Aayla Secura?"

The Twi'lek girl stepped forward, slightly unsure but spoke confidently. "My Ataru form has no defense against opponents with a superior offense. This weakness can be lethal. I need to study a more defensive form to make up for Ataru's lack of defense."

"Indeed," the older man agreed. "Master Yoda is a master of Ataru mostly because his small size makes any attack towards him exceedingly difficult to land. A smaller area of attack requires more precision, something most contemporary styles lack." Harry couldn't help but noticed the disdainful tone in his voice as he said this. "You, unfortunately, do not have that luxury so you need to learn a more defense oriented style to match with you own."

"Any suggestions, Master Dooku?" asked the Twi'lek girl nervously.

"I suggest either Form V or Form III," said Dooku after a moment of thought. "The latter has the stronger defense but the former fits in better with your offensive mentality. It also has a strong defense that also helps with blast deflection, another of Ataru's weaknesses."

The Twi'lek girl nodded as Dooku turned to the Twi'lek's opponent. "And you, Padawan Serra Keto? What was your mistake?"

The twin-tailed girl frowned in thought before answering slowly. "I put too much effort into my offense and didn't pace myself?"

"Correct," said Dooku calmly. "But you also rely too much on your dual blades to attack. What was to become of elegance and gallantry if a duelist couldn't make do with one blade? Master a form with a single blade before attempting to use dual blades. I'm sure your new master, Master Drallig here, will help you with that."

The now-named Master Drallig smiled and nodded at the young girl, who flushed with pleasure at her new Master's approval. Harry got the distinct idea that she wasn't used to it and wondered why.

"Now for Padawan Bultar Swan," said Dooku in an even tone as he turned to the black-haired girl with brown eyes who fidgeted slightly under his gaze. "Miss Swan, while I admire your determination to master unarmed combat, it should not come at the expense of your saber skills. What if one day you cannot use your bare hands and must rely on your saber to save not only your life, but the lives of others? Continue to master your chosen martial arts but do try to convince your master to teach you more about lightsaber combat. Master Giiett is a wonderful Niman practitioner and that form's relaxed bladework would mesh well with your extracurricular pursuits."

Harry couldn't help but frown at Dooku's slightly condescending attitude towards Niman. It seemed his Master's belief that most of the current generation look down on Niman was correct. The fact that people looked down at the form he had chosen to master annoyed him.

Dooku paused for a moment before turning to the final combatant, the eldest girl there. "Padawan Keelyvine Reus... your bladework was superb and you won the bout decisively. However," the small smile forming on the girl's face slowly faded at his 'however'. "You could have finished the bout much quicker but instead held back in order to make your opponent feel better, didn't you?"

At the revelation, Bultar looked up in shock at her former opponent, seeing her wince, confirming Dooku's words. At that, Swan looked back down in shame, Harry feeling bad for her as he felt her sadness at her perceived ineptitude with a blade.

Keelyvine schooled her features and nodded. "Yes, Master Dooku. I felt it would be better for her training if I gave her time to adapt to my form and better her own skill with a saber."

Dooku nodded thoughtfully. "That was the correct thing to do in this instance, Miss Reus. However, in the future refrain from doing so. A decisive and swift defeat can teach just as thoroughly as thousands of hours of lightsaber combat. Furthermore, you must not get into the habit of playing with your opponent. Defeat them quickly and decisively to end the violence and prevent it from escalating."

Keelyvine nodded in acceptance of his words. "As you say, Master Dooku."

"Now," said Dooku before turning to the doorway and looking directly at where Harry was hiding in the doorway's shadow. "Why doesn't our little observer introduce himself?"

Harry winced at being found out and saw that the other Master showed no surprise, telling him that he had known he was there as well. Harry walked out of the shadow of the doorway, surprising the other Padawans with his appearance though the eldest girl tried to hide it.

Smiling sheepishly, Harry walked up to the group and bowed to Master Dooku. "Forgive me, Master Dooku, I did not mean to intrude. My name is Harry Potter and I was simply exploring the Temple when I heard the sounds of sparring and became curious. I have never seen a real lightsaber duel, even if its a practice one and I wanted to see it."

"While curiosity is important," agreed Dooku slowly before becoming firm. "It should be tempered with caution lest it run away with you. Still, no harm was done. You say you have never seen a lightsaber duel before?"

Harry shook his head in confirmation. "No, sir. My Master found me on my home planet around eight years ago and kept me as her Padawan ever since as we traveled along the Outer Rim. This is actually the first time I've even been in the Temple."

The Padawans looked at him in surprise at his admission, not being able to comprehend not growing up or living anywhere but the Temple. While they intellectually knew that Jedi had no attachments or belongings except their robes and their lightsaber, they felt that the Temple was every Jedi's true home and couldn't imagine going so long without seeing it. At the same time, living so long along the Outer Rim sounded extremely exciting and they wondered if he would tell them any stories of his experiences there.

The Masters were surprised as well but for a different reason. The boy was obviously thirteen standard years old at the very least so that meant he was five when he was found, older than most were accepted and much younger than they were usually taken as Padawans. The fact that he wasn't found at birth meant he came from either a primitive Outer Rim world or a previously uncharted world not part of the Republic. They wondered how his master found him if the latter was the case.

"And just who is your master, young Potter?" asked Master Drallig curiously.

"Jedi Master Fay, sir," answered Harry easily with a hint of pride.

The two Jedi Masters were further surprised at his answer though it did answer how she found him if he came from a previously uncharted world. Master Fay was well-known to travel the Outer Rim, following the will of the Force. It had obviously led her to him and she had obeyed its will to take him as an apprentice despite his older than normal age.

"Is that so?" said Dooku evenly, getting a nod from the boy. Dooku smiled warmly at the boy and gestured toward the chamber at large. "Then how about a little lightsaber spar to celebrate your first visit to the Temple? I know that Master Fay eschews from lightsaber combat altogether so this could be a chance to get further instruction on it."

Harry eagerly nodded at the idea. Seeing the duels had gotten him excited to train himself more in using his lightsaber and he wouldn't pass up the chance to face an opponent closer to his own age instead of just his Master.

Dooku turned to the Padawans before his eyes fell on his own lightsaber apprentice, Keelyvine Reus. She may be older but that just meant she knew how to properly train younger, less skilled duelists while maintaining her skill, as proved with young Swan. "Padawan Reus, are you up for another spar to test our new friend?"

Keelyvine nodded easily, having regained most of her lost stamina during the intervening time. Not completely but enough that she thought she could take this boy if what Master Dooku said about his master not being particularly skilled in lightsaber combat was true. It meant neither would he.

Everyone walked up to the observation balcony, leaving Harry and the older Keelyvine to stand across from each other in the center of the training chamber.

Harry brandished his lightsaber as Keelyvine brandished her own, causing her to frown when she caught sight of it. "What the hell happened to that practice saber? Is it one of those really old ones that your Master gave you?"

Harry frowned at her words, protective over his lightsaber. Sure it may not look as fancy or pretty as even her training sabers but he had built it by hand by himself with only a basic overview of how they're built from his master. He had used what metal and parts he could round up along their trips along the Outer Rim and despite all that, it worked perfectly and hadn't failed him yet.

"It may not look like much but I built it myself and it's never failed me in any of the fights I've been in," defended Harry through furrowed eyebrows.

Keelyvine's eyebrows furrowed at his words before they widened. "Wait! You mean that's a _real_ lightsaber and not a training one?!"

Keelyvine's exclamation had gotten the attention of their audience and the Padawans, who had also silently wondered the same thing as the older girl when they caught sight of his saber, now eyed it with renewed interest. Of them, only Keelyvine had already built her lightsaber, though Aayla was going to go to Ilum with her master to build one soon.

Serra frowned as she studied the boy's saber from this distance, eying its tarnished metal with distaste. "Doesn't he take care of his blade at all? It looks like it was made out of the metal of a crashed freighter!"

"Perhaps he did, my Padawan," said Cin Drallig lightly as he eyed the boy's form expertly. "You forget that he was trained out on the Rim and never visited the Temple until now. He didn't have the state-of-the-art metals or lightsaber components we did available so he had to make due. The fact he managed to build one with inferior parts at all speaks volumes of his mechanical skill and dedication. That saber is probably more valuable to him than anything. Most likely more than most Jedi value their lightsabers."

Dooku nodded at the assessment though he privately agreed with young Serra. While he understood that he didn't have the appropriate parts beforehand, now that he had access to them he should get his saber replaced. The lightsaber was the symbol of the Jedi and having it so tarnished was an insult to the Order itself.

_'Then again,'_ thought Dooku darkly. _'Considering how the Council has been wasting precious Jedi lives on Republic politics, it may be more appropriate than he knows.'_

Harry made sure his saber was set to training level before he and Keelyvine bowed to each other in respect, Keelyvine using the Makashi challenge, signaling the start of the spar. They each fell into their respective ready stances, Keelyvine into a Makashi opening stance and Harry in the standard Shii-Cho opening stance.

The two were still for a moment before exploding into action, Harry launching a succession of fast strikes which Keelyvine easily parried. Harry used both hands on his blade to put more strength behind his blows but Keelyvine continued to parry using a single-handed grip on her blade, the other hand working as a counterweight to her movements.

From the balcony, the audience watched a classic duel between Makashi and Shii-Cho practitioners, Harry attempting to find a weakness and Keelyvine easily deflecting even his strongest strikes. Keelyvine used footwork and mobility to counter and deflect Harry's stronger swings while launching jabs and cuts of her own which he barely avoided.

"It looks like he doesn't know anything but Shii-Cho," said Cin Drallig lightly as he watched the duel. "It's a shame since Makashi's precision perfectly counters Shii-Cho clumsy bladework."

"Indeed," said Dooku with a hint of disappointment. "It seems like a bad match-up. Her form's advantages plus her greater experience gives her too much of an edge. See?"

Back on the ground floor, Harry had been deftly blocking all of Keelyvine's strikes but had been forced backwards at his inability to completely stop all her lights jabs from getting through and almost hitting him. Therefore, he went on the offensive, striking strongly and forcing her to defend but she had simply blade-locked him and then changed the angle of the blade-lock until she landed a slight cut on his left thigh.

Harry hissed at the burn but managed to disengage. He tested his weight on his leg and found it had barely scratched him so it wouldn't hinder him too much. Without that worry, he returned to the duel.

The two clashed once more, trading lightning-fast blows at surprising velocities considering Harry's young age. At one point, Harry jumped over an attempted strike at his legs only to be forced to do a downward block when she tried to strike upward at his groin as he fell. They blade-locked once more only to Harry to surprise her and punch her away.

"Not a pure duelist, I see," said Cin in amusement when he saw Harry punch the older girl.

"Yes," responded Dooku dryly with a hint of irritation at seeing such an... _unorthodox_ attack by the younger boy. "Though considering he was raised on the Rim it's to be expected that he picked up a few... _unsavory_ habits."

The Padawans, however, had different thoughts on the duel.

"Look at him go," said Serra in slight amazement. "And he's only using Form I! I'd thought that was a beginner's form and only for children but he's holding his own pretty well. Though that punch was definitely not regulation."

"I dunno," said Aayla with an amused smile as she saw the usual prim and proper Keelyvine Reus get socked in the face. "Ataru _does_ tell the practitioner to use one's entire body as a weapon. Technically, he could say it was an Ataru move."

"Considering he doesn't _know_ Ataru," said Bultar dryly. "I think we can rule that out."

Back on the ground floor, Harry was using all his skill to defend himself from Keelyvine's annoyed assault. It seemed she had taken that punch personally and was now determined to take him down quickly.

Harry had quickly realized that Keelyvine was leagues beyond him so he needed to change the rules of the fight. Since they hadn't set rules before the duel, he decided that meant anything went and so took full advantage.

Keelyvine become more and more annoyed as in every blade-lock, Harry would take advantage to punch and kick her and while none of them were particularly damaging considering Harry couldn't put much strength behind them, they were akin to her own light cuts and jabs meaning the damage accumulated after a while.

Eventually, Keelyvine became frustrated and started responding in turn. Being older and therefore stronger, her punches and kicks did more damage than his did. That plus knowing the best places to land a hit so it would do the most amount of damage got Harry to quickly start avoiding her physical blows as well as her lightsaber.

_'Ok, new plan,'_ thought Harry frantically when he saw Keelyvine no longer avoiding his blows but rather returning them in kind. And considering her older age, hers hurt a lot more.

Up in the balcony, Dooku sighed and palmed his face at the sight of his student actually lowering herself to returning her opponents punches and kicks. Beside him, Drallig just laughed.

"Haven't trained her to deal with physical attacks, have you?" asked an amused Cin Drallig.

"No, I have not," responded Dooku dryly. "Though I'd thought that she'd have the sense to use her lightsaber to land a damaging strike to stop him in that way. Much more sensible and less... plebeian."

Back in the duel, Harry decided on one final plan of action and if it failed he'd swallow his pride and surrender. He'd probably be disqualified when he tried this anyway but at least he'd know, in the privacy of his own mind, that he would have won if it had been a real fight.

The two duelists once more blade-locked, this time both using both hands in an attempt to overpower the other. However, Harry surprised Keelyvine by using a Makashi technique to change the angle of the blade-lock. However, instead of trying to land a damaging lightsaber cut on Keelyvine as she expected, Harry thrust his hand toward Keelyvine.

Keelyvine's eyes widened as she flew through the air in a _powerful_ Force push that sent her slamming against the far wall with surprising force. Along the way, she had dropped her saber and the slam against the wall disoriented her both from the surprise of a Force ability used on a lightsaber duel and the strength behind the Force push.

Keelyvine eventually cleared her head to see Harry standing above her with his golden blade pointed toward her and a smile on his face. "I won," said Harry simply.

Everything was silent before Master Drallig started clapping, causing everyone else to follow suit. Harry smiled sheepishly and turned off his saber before offering Keelyvine a hand back up. She looked like she thought about rejecting his offer but instead sighed and let him help her up.

"That was cheating," said Keelyvine lowly. "I would have won if you hadn't started using underhanded moves."

"Indeed," agreed Dooku as he walked up to them. "But on the other hand, one must always be ready for the unexpected, Padawan Reus, and you can't always expect your opponent to fight you on your terms. Let this be a lesson to you abut Makashi's most important lesson which is to 'avoid enslavement to form', which means to be prepared for the unorthodox."

Keelyvine looked disgruntled at having been lectured but nodded her understanding.

Dooku then turned to Harry. "As for you, your bladework was incredibly basic though you know how to use what you know in combat. And when that didn't work, you resorted to a different tactic to achieve victory. I imagine you are more of a force-user than a lightsaber combatant?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. "My master doesn't even have a lightsaber so she can only teach me the basics of Shii-Cho. I think part of the reason she agreed to come back with Master Windu after the Yinchorri debacle is because she wants to find me a lightsaber instructor."

Dooku looked curious at his words. "You were with Master Windu's group when they went to the Yinchorri system?"

"Not... exactly," said Harry slowly. "We were sort of passing by the system when we felt their distress in the Force and decided to help. Afterward, our ship had broken down so we decided to hitch a ride with them back here."

Dooku nodded but couldn't say anything before Bultar spoke. "You were with the Yinchirri group?" Harry nodded in confusion. "Was my Master with you when you came back?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion though at least he knew now why she asked. "Who's your master?"

"Master Giiett," replied Bultar easily.

Harry smiled at that and nodded. "Oh yeah! Yeah, he returned with us but he's with the Council now along with my Master giving their report. My Master actually told me to explore while they finish up and she'll find me later."

Dooku looked at Harry in interest before he seemed to come to a decision. "Well then. If you want I can give you some pointers on some things while you wait."

Harry blinked and smiled before nodding eagerly. "Yes! I mean... that would be most agreeable, Master Dooku."

The others chuckled at his attempt at formality but Master Dooku looked pleased. "Very well. Master Drallig?" The aforementioned man looked at his colleague in curiosity. "Will you be staying or leaving?"

Cin seemed to think about it before shaking his head. "No, me and Serra will be going to another chamber to work on her saber skills a bit more. Now that I saw her spar I can better help her and I don't want to lose any ideas between now and then. Thank you for the help, Master Dooku."

"Think nothing of it," replied Dooku with a smile.

As Master Drallig and Serra left, Aayla caught sight of an older Kiffar man with long, dreadlocked hair and a band of pale yellow across his upper face standing at the doorway of the chamber and bowed to the group. "I'm sorry but my Master is here so I have to go." She turned to Harry and flashed him a friendly smile. "I hope to see you again. You're interesting."

Harry smiled at her in return and felt pathetically proud of himself for holding in his blush. "I hope to see you again as well."

Bultar looked at Aayla walk away and turned to Master Dooku. "I'm sorry Master Dooku but I'm going to wait for my Master in front of the Council chamber. Please excuse me."

"As you wish, my dear," said Dooku calmly.

After exchanging goodbyes with Harry, Bultar left as well, leaving only Harry, Master Dooku and Keelyvine in the training chamber.

Dooku turned to Harry with a speculative eye. "Before we start on your saber training, I wish to test you on something. Follow me if you will."

Harry was confused but shrugged and followed the Master and Keelyvine out of the training chamber and down the hallway to another location.

* * *

**Jedi High Council Chamber**

"Then we are all agreed then," said Master Windu. "Young Potter's training will be finished by Master Kuro with help of other masters to make his training as complete as possible and cover any holes Master Fay may have left in his training."

"That is acceptable," said Fay calmly. "When shall we inform my Padawan of the change?"

"You should do so immediately so he is aware of the change," responded Master Poof calmly. "It would not do to hold it off since I imagine you will be returning to the Outer Rim soon."

Fay nodded, not telling them that part of her was actually desiring to stay, if only so she wouldn't be parted from the boy who had become like a son to her. Yet she knew this was a selfish desire on her part and this was the best for him. She would miss him deeply and she only hoped that he would understand that this was in his best interests.

"Then this meeting is adjourned," said Mace easily. "We will meet again tomorrow to discuss the ramifications of the Yinchorri aggression after giving our fallen brethren their proper funeral rites."

Everyone stood up and started to leave the room, Qui-Gon exchanging goodbyes with Fay before leaving with his Padawan. Fay and An'ya turned to see Master Yoda approaching them.

"Master Yoda," said Fay with a small smile. "It has been too long. You have gotten old."

"Not so lucky to be as powerful in the Force as you, some of us are," said Yoda in amusement before giving her a warm smile. "To see you again after so long, warms my heart, my old apprentice."

"And mine, my Master," said Fay with a kind smile.

An'ya looked surprised at their interaction. "Master Yoda was your master?"

Fay smiled and nodded. "Indeed. Back when he was just a Knight and I, a slightly reckless apprentice. I do believe I gave Master Yoda many a headache in my time."

"That you did, my old apprentice," said Yoda with a chuckle. "But happy times, you gave me, as well. Though for all apprentices, this is true, eh Master Kuro?"

An'ya blushed slightly at the knowing look in Yoda's eyes, remembering a young girl who once pranked the boy's bathroom due to them saying girls were weaker than boys. "That was a long time ago, Master Yoda."

"And yet, still do boys fear, to enter bathroom without a security droid checking it first," retorted Yoda causing both Fay and him to laugh while she just blushed in embarrassment.

Fay eventually controlled her chuckles and smiled at her former Master. "Not that I'm not happy to speak with you, master but was there something in particular you needed?"

"Serves you well, your insight does," said Yoda as confirmation as he summoned a hover-chair. "Wish to see this apprentice of yours, I do. Curious I am, what it is about him that has you so attached."

Fay closed her eyes and gave a sardonic smile. "I could never hide anything from you, could I, master?"

"Grandmaster of the Order, I am," said Yoda in amusement. "Not think I won the title as a cereal box prize, did you?"

Fay chuckled and shook her head. "No, I guess not. Then come, I sense my apprentice was in the training chambers but is currently moving. I think he's headed for the Kuddaka chamber for some reason."

The other two were surprised at her words and followed after her as she lead them to the chamber in question. Once they reached the chamber, they found that Harry wasn't alone.

"Now, young Harry," Dooku was saying calmly. "These are the Muntuur stones. They are used to measure a Jedi's telekinetic skill. In order to ascend to the rank of Knight, one must lift all seven stones in the air simultaneously. I wish to see how far along you are so I know how to better train you."

Fay's eyebrows furrowed in disapproval at Dooku's lie. The seven stones had never been lifted all at once except in the legend of their creation. For a Padawan to even jostle one is considered an achievement and most Knights could only lift two or three. Master Yoda himself, considered the best telekinetic master of all, can only lift five now, though at on point he could lift six before old age rendered that impossible. So why would Dooku lie about that?

Fay was about to intervene when she caught sight of Master Yoda asking her to stop. Huffing to herself, she did as told though she privately promised to intervene if it seemed Harry was pushing himself too far.

Harry was sitting in the center of the seven stones, looking at them in trepidation. "All seven, Master? Are you sure?"

"Remember, young Potter," said Dooku comfortingly. "Size matters not. All that matters is the strength of your mind and your connection to the Force."

Harry bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. Harry closed his eyes and entered a light meditation to deepen his connection to the Force.

As Harry meditated, Fay, An'ya Kuro and Yoda reached where Dooku was standing with young Reus and stood beside him. "Is there a reason for this exercise beyond humiliating him when he thinks he can't do something any Padawan can do?" asked Fay semi-harshly of the other Master.

Dooku seem unperturbed by her tone and responded calmly. "I wish to see how strong his telekinesis is. He used quite a powerful Force push to defeat young Reus here in a lightsaber duel and it got me curious. I lied so that he won't just give up like most Padawans do after jostling a single stone. If he believes all Padawans can lift all seven then he'll have greater confidence and drive to do so himself."

Fay reluctantly ceded the point, knowing it was true to a certain extent. It didn't mean she had to like it though.

Everyone's eyes were then drawn to Harry when he started to exert himself. One nearby stone started to jostle before slowly lifting off the ground. Harry grunted and lost concentration, causing the stone to fall to the ground with a thunderous sound.

Still with his eyes closed, Harry shook his head. "I don't know, Master. It's hard. I'm trying but..."

"Do or do not," insisted Dooku firmly. "There is no _try_." At his words, Harry calmed himself and nodded, renewed determination in his veins.

"Impressive it is," said Yoda lowly. "To lift a single stone at his age."

"I think we're about to see something much more impressive," said An'ya calmly as the group felt the sheer Force power start to radiate off Harry.

Harry was deep in meditation, remembering his Master's words on the Force. _'The Force is like a mighty river, powerful and strong. In order to wield its incredible power, you must not try to make it bend but rather let yourself float along the currents so it leads you to your destination.'_

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, forcing himself to relax. Instead of attempting to control the Force, Harry let the Force flow through him letting it fill him up. He felt in his mind's eye as the Force flowed through everything around him: the stones, the chamber and his audience especially. Harry let it flow through him as well before reaching out to the first stone.

The audience watched as the first stone lifted off the ground gently yet surely, not wobbling as it had been before. Keelyvine's jaw dropped when a second stone lifted as well till it floated at the same level as the first. Then a third. Then a fourth.

It seemed that at four stones Harry reached his limit because when he tried to move the fifth, it only jostled slightly. Rather than keep trying to lift the fifth, Harry instead let out a breath and slowly dropped the other four stones to the ground, only a slight sound of displaced dirt as evidence that they had ever been moved at all.

"I'm sorry, Master, but that's the best I can do. I guess I'll just to practice more," said Harry as he opened his eyes and turned to Master Dooku. He caught sight of the fact that his audience was larger than he expected and his eyes widened. "Master Fay?"

Fay was smiling widely at her apprentice's accomplishment, pride filling her despite her best attempts not to feel it. "That was very well done, Harry. What you just did was a major accomplishment that not many could replicate, especially at your age."

Harry was confused at his Master's praise though still pleased. "But I could only lift four of the seven stones, Master."

"I must confess that I lied, young Potter," interjected Dooku calmly. "It is actually considered a feat for a Padawan to even jostle a single stone while most Knights can only lift two or maybe three. To lift four at your age is unprecedented and speaks volumes of your telekinetic potential." Dooku turned to Master Fay and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for lying to your Padawan but it had to be done to truly test his ability. I humbly ask that you permit me to train him to further hone both his lightsaber skill and telekinetic ability." Unseen to anyone, Keelyvine sent Dooku a betrayed look before narrowing her eyes in Harry's direction, jealousy plain to see.

Fay smiled sadly. "I would like that but I'm afraid you'll have to take it up with his new Master."

Harry looked up at that in alarm. "New Master?"

Fay sighed and started to lead Harry out of the chamber. "Come, my apprentice. We need to have a talk."

* * *

**Room of a Thousand Fountains, Jedi Temple**

**Coruscant, Core Worlds Region**

Harry and Fay sat next to each other on a bench in the room of a thousand fountains. The peaceful environment was usually perfect for meditation and reflection and many a student often visited them.

Yet at this moment, the peaceful atmosphere could do little to calm Harry's pain and grief. "But Master?! Why?! Did I do something wrong that you no longer want me as your Padawan?"

Fay felt her heart break at Harry's broken tone and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No! Never believe that, Harry. You have been the best apprentice a Master could have asked for and have always made me very proud."

"Then why are you throwing me away?" asked Harry sadly.

"I am NOT throwing you away," retorted Fay firmly. "My time as your Master has passed. I have taught you everything you need to know in terms of knowledge of the Force and now it is time to complete your training under another who can teach you the rest."

"Then can't you stay as my Master and, I don't know, get another Master to teach me part-time for the rest?" asked Harry, desperate not to lose the woman who he had come to see as his mother.

Fay let out a tear as smiled sadly at him. "Alas, no. The Council has forbid it. They say that we have grown too attached to one another."

Harry knew it was true but didn't want to admit it. "Why do they say that?"

Fay smiled and hugged Harry to her. "Because to me, you are more my son than my apprentice. More family than student. And even now my heart is breaking at the idea of leaving you alone under another's guidance. Part of me is terrified that your new Master will not teach you correctly or that you'll go out on a mission with her and die due to her negligence. But that is exactly why you need a new Master. I have lost my objectivity and it threatens my ability to teach you correctly."

Harry heard her words but his heart wanted nothing more to ignore the Council's wisdom. Fay had long told him that a Jedi should not have attachments and he would have to make sacrifices on his path as a Jedi. Yet it had never hit him as hard as now just what those sacrifices might be. He now had a choice between losing the only mother he had ever known and continuing on his path to be a Jedi or trying to keep her and find his path as a Jedi forever closed to him.

He knew what the right choice was but his heart wept at it. "I-I... I'll miss you... Mom."

At his new title for her, Fay almost broke down in tears, wanting nothing more than to hold him to her and never let go. She tried to tell herself that the Council was wrong and that she would be the best teacher for him but she knew they were right. Her attachment to Harry had already led to almost abandoning innocents in order to make sure he was safe once and it would only get worse if they stayed together longer.

That and the fact that she could not teach him any of the militaristic views and abilities of the Force meant his view would always be narrow and limited to what she taught him. He needed to broaden his horizons and he couldn't do that with her. It was for this that she asked An'ya to teach him. Her methods of training were as different from hers as night and day. It would help Harry get used to different people and accept them despite their differences.

"I'll miss you too... son," said Fay with tears in her eyes. Clearing her eyes, she smiled down at him. "Why don't we meditate together like we always do, huh? For old times sake?"

Most teenagers would find meditation boring but Harry just smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

The two sat in a nearby clearing and meditating together, the Force flowing between them as it only could between a Master and her apprentice. The peaceful and familiar act calmed both of them down and helped them come to terms with their parting. Much later, they exchanged a final tearful farewell before Fay walked away, the ship the Temple had gifted her waiting for her in the hangar.

As she approached the ship, she found her old Master waiting for her.

"Master Yoda? Come to say farewell?" asked Fay gently with a smile. She had forgotten how much she'd missed her former Master and she could only hope that like her, Harry would learn to accept their parting as she had accepted her parting with Yoda.

"Come to say farewell, I have," confirmed Yoda. "To offer comfort as well, if need be. Well, I remember, how tearful our first parting had been."

Fay smiled and a tear left her eye as she thought back to her own tearful parting with Harry. "You will watch over him, won't you Master Yoda?"

"Promise you I do, a proud Jedi Knight, he _will_ be," promised Yoda. "Clouded his future might be, yet sense I do, that Grandmaster he might someday become."

Fay's eyes widened at his words and she smiled proudly. "If he does, I will be extremely proud." She sent Yoda an amused look. "It's about time you retire anyway, Master."

"Not that old, Yoda is," grumbled the diminutive Master causing Fay to chuckle. He looked up at her in accusation. "Grandmaster _you_ would have been, if stayed you had."

Fay smiled sadly at his words. "Perhaps. But the Force had other plans and in the end, we must bow to the Force's will."

The two stayed in companionable silence for a moment before Fay sighed. "Well, I must go now, Master. I promise to stay more in contact from now on. I have missed our conversations."

"Glad that would make me," agreed Yoda with a smile.

The two Jedi Masters exchanged final goodbyes and Yoda watched as Fay walked up the ramp of the ship and flew it away into the night sky.

Yoda watched where the ship had disappeared into the sky for a while before sighing. "Ever are the young, traveling they are. Only hope we can, that they return home someday." Yoda started to float back to his quarters on his hover-chair before he lightly grumbled. "How she maintained herself so young though, she could have taught me."

* * *

**The Works, Coruscant**

**Later that night**

A cloaked and hooded figure walked through the abandoned factories and buildings of the Works, being careful to not be followed or seen by anyone, sentient or not.

The figure eventually reached a large building with a rotted sign saying 'LiMerge Power Building' on top. Silently entering, the figure walked through the corridors until he reached the appointed meeting spot.

From the shadows, another figure emerged, causing the first to kneel in reverence before him.

"Report," said the second figure firmly. "What news do you bring, Darth Maul? How is it that our bid to weaken the Order only got two _Padawans_ and one _Knight_ killed and no other? No Masters or more Knights? I had foreseen greater casualties on the Jedi's part."

"Milord," said the now-named Darth Maul. "It seems that they had been rescued by an outside force. A legendary Jedi Master by the name of Fay along with her Padawan came to their rescue. It was their intervention that prevented any more Jedi deaths. It's said that the Padawan even used some sort of Force ability to save a Knight who was on the brink of death."

The cloaked figure seemed to pause at that and sneered. "Impossible. I had not foreseen this..." His visions had not shown Master Fay interfering so that meant the interference could have only originated from...

The figure turned to Maul once more. "Did you find the name of this Padawan?"

"Potter," said Maul simply. "His name is Harry Potter, Lord Sidious."

Sidious paused in contemplation as he heard the name. For some reason the name struck a chord within him. As if the Force was warning him that the boy was dangerous to him. Yet his visions of the future had not changed and he still foresaw his eventual victory over the Jedi Order so he dismissed the feeling as excess caution.

Still... it was best to be wary than arrogant. A building can yet be brought down by mice after all.

"Harry Potter then," mused Sidios aloud. "I shall watch the boy's future _very_ closely from now on. And if he turns out to be a threat... then he shall be... _eliminated_."

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 3!**

**Hope the Council scene was believable. While he wasn't as old as Anakin was, he was still over the accepted age of entry. However, I believe the idea of him studying Force traditions not of the Jedi probably bother them more than his age when he started training. Qui-Gon studied alternative methods and he was considered a maverick for his beliefs in them as well as his constant questioning of the Council. So hearing that Harry was trained in an alternative Force tradition probably bothered them.**

**Fay WILL show up again in various times in Harry's training but her place was to create the foundation of Harry's beliefs and later skills. For this reason, Harry will be more of a Force-user than a lightsaber duelist. Oh, he will still become one of the great lightsaber duelists of his era and by the end of the Clone Wars, he'll be a match for Windu but his approach will be drastically different. As shown in his fight with Keelyvine, when he finds that one tactic doesn't work he switches to another, changing the rules of the engagement and escalating the conflict. His strength will be his versatility, ingenuity and creativity rather than just his straight up lightsaber skill which is what allows him to be a monster on the battlefield. As Dooku said it, Harry is more of a fighter than a duelist.**

**For those wondering about the Muntuur stones, they actually exist in the SW universe and aren't made up by me. Yoda can only lift five once he passed seven hundred years old (which probably means he could lift six before) and is still considered one of the strongest telekinetic masters of the era. It's said that there has only been one person that has ever lifted all seven and that's where I want to take Harry. Personally, I think Galen Marek could probably do it too though I might be wrong. He DID drop a Star Destroyer from orbit but then it was more changing its trajectory than dropping it outright. I dunno.**

**I made the fight between Harry and Keelyvine similar to the one between the first fight between Luke and Vader. Luke was DRASTICALLY outclassed and had NO chance at all. Vader was just playing with him and Luke only got in one lucky hit near the end when Vader let down his guard... only to get his hand cut off in retaliation. Just goes to show you shouldn't piss of those a lot stronger than you or you'll lose something important.**

**Harry's and Keelyvine's was similar in that Harry was majorly outclassed in lightsaber skill. What Harry did different was that instead of sticking to it and hoping for the best like Luke did, he switched tactics to keep Keelyvine off-balance. She's not as skilled as Vader who probably would have cut off Harry's hands and legs if he tried it so it worked at first. And when that failed he switched to a blitz Force attack to end the duel. Technically, Harry lost the duel in terms of pure lightsaber combat but would have won the fight if it had been real life.**

**The entire point of Harry interfering with the Yinchorri Uprising and saving the Jedi who should have died was to get Sidious' attention. As Harry grows, Sidious will sense that he's a danger to him and so will try harder and harder to get rid of him.**

**Anyways, as always, Read and Review!**


End file.
